King of Duel Academy
by Mav13hat
Summary: Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow, and Osiris Red. This is the strict ranking system that determined a duelist's life in Neo Domino Duel Academy (NDDA). Those who are worthy can have the chance to claim the title of "King". And with the Sakaki brothers joining in the fray, new rivalries and friendships are made...with darkness approaching. The fun is only starting now!
1. Prologue

Even after Yugi Muto's reign as the King of Games went on a hiatus, Kaiba Corp and Industrial Illusions decided to become supporters in reconstructing Domino High School as the epiphany of dueling education. Thus, Domino High School was renamed Neo Domino Duel Academy (NDDA, for short) and was divided into four sections: the Synchro course, the Fusion course, the XYZ course, and the Standard course within the center of an island. The Synchro course taught their students to be the fastest duelists on the road, having special privileges to learn to participate in Acceleration Duels. The Fusion course specialized in deceiving their opponents with set cards and having a harsh regime of tactics to win duels. The XYZ course encouraged their students to make use of any card and put priorities in summoning as many monsters if possible. Last but not least, the Standard course enjoyed in making audiences smile with their spontaneous Action Duels. All students were ranked differently, specifically based upon the original Duel Academy: Osiris Red Dorm, Ra Yellow Dorm, and Obelisk Blue Dorm. These ranks made up your identity, your status, your life in school.

But things were going to be interesting with the four Sakaki brothers transferring to this school, each within different courses and ranks...

Let the games begin.


	2. A Start

"Aniki! We're going to miss the ferry if you don't wake up!"

Yugo fell off of his warm bed and landed hard on the cold wooden floor that was chilled overnight. It woke him up pretty good for he didn't feel any sort of fatigue overtake him. But Yugo still couldn't resist to yawn as it came naturally. Flipping his pillow, he checked his phone to see what time it was.

"7:40! Hey Yuya, why didn't you wake me up sooner?!"

His little brother entered his room in obedience to his voice. He was already prepared to go to school, wearing his uniform and Duel disk while carrying a backpack and a large bag at hand.

 _Red looked good on him. But I wish that it was considered good._ Yugo thought sadly. He was stuck with an ugly yellow while their two older brothers was distinguished with navy blue.

"Well, you should've turned on your alarm. I'm not your personal clock, you know." His brother replied nonchalantly.

 _When did he get this cheeky? Puberty?_

Then the two other brothers walked into Yugo's room to see who was causing a commotion right from the get-go.

 _Damn, they're all ready too._

"Synchro idiot, hurry up. You're even making us wait on you." Yuri scowled as he glared at him with his evil magenta eyes. Yugo honestly felt the threat chill permeate within his body when he was looked down upon. But that didn't stop him from retaliating.

"Shut up, Short Eyebrows!" He yelled, without thinking for another moment.

 _I screwed myself over, didn't I?_

He simply smiled at his younger brother wholeheartedly while twirling his locks. Except for the fact that he didn't have a heart.

"Try saying that again Banana Brain."

 _Says you with red cabbage hair._

"Anyways, you've already wasted a good five minutes. Get a move on before you even piss me off." The oldest brother sighed as he ruffled his lavender black hair.

 _He's right. I should actually get ready now._

"Okay! Give me another five minutes, and I'll head straight downstairs!" Yugo pridefully declared before they all left his room. Immediately, he put on the given uniform and his Duel disk before tying the blue hair and combing his yellow bangs. He packed everything that was needed and what he deemed important to keep when they lived in the dorms. After Yugo finished his morning routines, he slid on the staircase handles to go down. As expected no one batted an eyelash when they saw his ambitious entrance. Well maybe except for Yuya whose eyes were filled with awe from watching.

With one last look at their house, Yugo closed its doors tightly, knowing that they all would not return for a long time.

After a few minutes off the highway, the Sakakis arrived at the port where the ferry was waiting for them. It was already being filled up by incoming students on each deck, around 100 in total. The Synchro duelist had some trouble with loading his D-Wheel onto the cargo with other vehicles but managed to be on time. The boat started to sail at 9:15 and they were finally off to the vast sea.

All except for the oldest and the youngest, Yugo and Yuri skipped out the orientation that was being presented on the deck. They both deemed it to be "pointless and a waste of time", surprisingly said in sync. He knew that he would have to avoid Yuri from now on at school, even if they were in different courses and in rank. Yugo absolutely feared the wrath of his brother, known to be more vicious than Yuto's scolding.

"Neo Domino Duel Academy..." He whispered under his breath, even though the waters clamored all around him. As if he was desperately searching for land to come, Yugo stared out upon the sapphire ocean, complimenting his light teal eyes.

And at last, the island appeared after few more hours on the boat.  
Even from afar, most of the facilities on the campus was visible. There were three dorms in total, the red near the ocean, the yellow within the forests, and the blue right next to a lake. But the school itself was in the center of the island, that had different courses based on the preferred style of summoning. Yugo instantly became eager when a track came in range of his view.

 _It's gonna be great going around the island. Nice scenery, probably great hospitality, what could go wrong?_


	3. One Boring Year

_I hate this place._

Immediately, that thought appeared as soon as the Sakaki arrived in his classroom after being late to the entrance speech given to the students every year. But he was unusually somewhat thankful to miss a part of Samejima's speech. He was not amused or entertained whatsoever.

As expected, Yuri was placed in the Fusion Dorm where he also was ranked as an Obelisk Blue due to his excellent scores on the tests. Based on the an applicant's score on the entrance exam, separated by the practical test and the written test, he or she would be placed in different ranks and dorms, regardless of the course.

While Yuto and Yuri managed to achieve in becoming an Obelisk Blue, Yugo ended up as a Ra Yellow and Yuya as an Osiris Red. When the results came out before the Sakakis arrived at the school, Yuri was personally infuriated of how his younger brother was ranked poorly. He began to plan how to inflict the most amount of pain to the instructor for placing Yuya as a Osiris Red. No Sakaki deserved to be that low, even if it was Yugo.

 _My expectations are already falling._ Yuri thought as he sat down on a chair all the way in the back, opposite from the front of class. He wanted to avoid any sort of attention from people lower than him.

"Now class," The "ugly" teacher, Chronos, started as soon as the room was filled with students, "I would like to congratulate all of you for being here, in this prestigious school. But before we start class, I would like to have Sakaki Yuri come up to the front to give us a few words for being the top scorer out of all the transferring applicants!"

Everybody shifted their attention towards to Yuri and they began to whisper among themselves.

"Isn't he Sakaki Yusho's son?"

"That's awesome, I wonder if we could become friends."

"Hey, doesn't he look kinda cute?"

 _Annoying._

The Sakaki darkened his gaze as began to walk down the aisle as everyone's eyes followed him to the front. After scanning the room, he came up to one conclusion.

 _They're all idiots._

In less than a second, he knew what he wanted to say.

"My name is Sakaki Yuri. And I certainly am Yusho's son. But I want you guys to know that you're all weak and that I'm better than you. Better than the King of Duelist himself. So if you don't want to be forced to surrender, back off." He smiled simply with his steady sinister gaze upon his classmates and returned back to his seat. Eyes full of expectation instantly turned into hate and spite. Especially a girl with her indigo hair tied in a ponytail grimaced furiously. But of course, Yuri didn't care at all.

Chronos Sensei nervously laughed before he caught everyone's attention to officially begin his first lesson.

Yuri laid his chin upon his slender hand and sighed softly, which no one heard.

 _This was going to be a long year._


	4. The Calm

Yuto was certainly relieved when he recognized that his childhood friend, Kurosaki Shun, was in the same class while wearing the same uniform. Since they were stuck with Dr. Faker, it was reassuring to be with him.

"So, how you've been doing? Haven't seen you for a while ever since that happened." He asked the Sakaki, while they were outside participating in physical education.

 _Five years..._

Shun pushed Yuto's back down, stretching his long legs.

"Nothing much. All of us just took the test and we're admitted to this school."

Then it was his turn to help Shun stretch. There was no need for Yuto to steadily push his friend's back, for the latter managed to reached all the way quite easily.

 _Flexible as ever._

"What about you?"

"Ruri and I came to this school a year ago and stayed the same ever since. Thankfully, we were both able to keep our ranks."

The Sakaki's curiosity perked when he heard that.

"What rank is your sister?" He asked him, as they both began to run laps around the field.

"She's a Yellow. Not that great, but not that bad either."

"That's great to hear. She's the same as Yugo."

Shun cocked his head over, while having slightly wide eyes.

"Only Yugo? I saw Yuri earlier when we were eating lunch at the cafeteria. What about Yuya?"

But the oldest brother stayed silent as he effortlessly finished all of the required laps. Thirsting for a drink, he took a quick swig of water that replenished his parched throat. Unexpectedly, Shun's hand was on his shoulder, where the latter paused to think for what to say as an encouragement.

"At least he'll be the best within his entire dorm."

Instantly turning around, Yuto roughly grabbed his friend's collar as fury overtook him. Shun flinched as he witnessed this sudden reaction. The oldest Sakaki was usually calm, but not this time.

"They thought that he was cheating!." Yuto's low voice quivered as he yelled out all of this.

 _I'm not used to being loud._

"What happened!?" Shun rose his voice in exclamation. Yuto loosened his grip on the collar and looked away. He wasn't sure if he should say it.

"Those stupid coordinators thought that his unique summoning went against the rules when he took the practical test. He called it Pendulum Summoning. Since it was a new type of summoning, they forced him to be a part of Standard even though he is good at the other types." He couldn't bear to directly look at Shun's sharp eyes. He must've thought the same way as everybody else.

"Pendulum Summoning? I find it quite amazing that your younger brother was capable of creating a new type of summoning that no one knew about."

 _Huh?_

"Especially for this year's Genex tournament, Yuya would have a clear advantage in defeating his opponents."

Yuto was left dumbfounded by his friend's behavior towards his younger brother's turmoil. And the Genex tournament pushed his curiosity even further.

"Well since you weren't here as a first year, of course you wouldn't know. The Genex tournament is held every year to get a chance to become this school's Duel King. By gaining that title, you'd get the chance to challenge the actual Duel King, Mutou Yugi." Shun explained as they were headed towards the showers, before they had to return to class.

"But there are actually some strong opponents in this school. I lost to a Fusion Osiris last year."

"Osiris? How did you lose?" This news was the most shocking of them all.

"Yeah, it was strange of how he was an Osiris. His skills should've made him an Obelisk, no matter how bad his written exams were." Shun had his eyebrows furrowed as he was concentrating on figuring out his past opponent.

"Who was he?" Yuto asked, despite his lack of knowledge of knowing anyone in this school.

"His name was Yuki Judai and used Fusion monsters." And his childhood friend walked away to take his shower.

Yuto contemplated about what he had heard from Shun as the warm water splashed onto his skin. He would need to ask Yuri if he wanted to know more about "Yuki Judai". But again, like giving a silent prayer, Yuto whispered in his mind about his brothers. The oldest knew very well that tough opponents triggered an insanity to take over them.

 _I hope they can control themselves. I don't want to hurt anyone or see another accident._


	5. A Long Day

"Are we all here? Okay, let's eat!" A person with dyed blond hair blatantly said.

"No you idiot, we've gotta introduce ourselves." Another person mumbled next to him.

The whole entire day was quite a blur to the young Sakaki. First, he got picked on during his practical class, as soon as people realized that he was Sakaki Yusho's son. Thankfully he met his two old friends, Yuzu and Gongenzaka, who were both donned in brilliant yellow rescuing him from being harassed. Then there was an announcement saying to go back to the dorms after school was done. And now Yuya was faced with two grown men arguing about who would introduce themselves first. There was food in front of all students, barely fitting in the small mess hall, and no one able to eat it just because of them. But then suddenly, a door swung open, and three students with the same red fashion and dirt all over them came panting in.

"Hey you three! You guys are late you know!" One of the adults yelled out.

"Shut up Jounouchi. They were probably just lost, right?"

All three of them nodded and quickly took a seat at where Yuya was sitting alone, slightly elated when they sat on the table with him. But they were...different. Somehow, the three of them were not like the other students within the dorm. Only the Sakaki was able to realize that they were strong despite their uniform.

"Ok, I'm Jounouchi Tatsuya. I'm basically your Dorm Master and the Standard P.E. Instructor. And he's Honda Hiroto, the Janitor."

"Bastard, I'm also the Cook here!"

"Now, now. Let's not have another fight, especially in front of the students." A new voice said, bringing complete silence within the room. Yuya turned his head to find out who the voice had belonged to. To his absolute surprise, it was Mutou Yugi.

His very own presence sparked an inspiration to within everyone. Faces originally distorted with annoyance took a complete turn into excitement and smiles. To think that the King of Games would come visit the worst students in the entire school!

"What brought you here, Yugi?"

"Well, I thought that it'd be great to have a visit with the dorm that represented my card. But it's a little sad that all of you guys are treated like this. Kaiba really doesn't like me." He looked away in pity of the students but immediately brightened up to fit the occasion.

"Remember, no one is born great. When you look at Jounouchi here, he was terrible when he first started!" His friend became red out of embarrassment while Honda was laughing at the back. It was fairly amusing to see the King of Games being **completely** honest when talking about the third-best duelist in the entire world of card games. This had lifted Yuya's spirits in a good amount; smiles and laughter were his greatest medicine after what he had to face from only the first day of school.

"But as he never gave up and believed in the Heart of the Cards, my friend became known as one of the best." Yugi smiled as he complimented Jounouchi whereas the blond adult rubbed his own nose in reaction.

"Since that's settled I would like to ask for the new transfer students to please introduce themselves before we partake in our meal!"

In total, there were seventeen new students that transferred here in Osiris Red. After one of the students who arrived late with the two others introduced himself, going by the name of Tsukumo Yuma, the Sakaki was the last one. He was asked to keep it short and simple since Yuma gave a long exaggerated speech about himself, in which he was delighted to do so. After he had quickly planned it out, he went to the front casually, to where the three adults were, and looked at the students.

Shaking away of his past, Yuya took a deep breath to relax the tension and pressure that was already growing within him as his heart bumped constantly.

"Hi, my name is Sakaki Yuya and I'm a first year. I'm in the Standard course. Glad to meet ya all!"

Whispers began to appear among the students in response of his quick introduction.

"Wasn't he the one who was cheated on the entrance exam?"

"What's with him? He's like a clown."

"Sakaki? Wasn't that the name of that coward who ran away from his duel with Strong Ishijima?"

But Yuya flinched as he heard all of the gossip that was rapidly forming within the dorm. He was still sensitive about being in the center of negative attention; to avoid any more embarrassment and the tears begging to cry, he put goggles on before heading to his seat. He believed it to be frustrating, to have people talk about him as if no one was able to see him. But each and every remark was all true.

Yugi frowned when he witnessed the hostile treatment the young Sakaki was already receiving at this school that was meant to teach the intensity, yet love for dueling. The King of Games personally was acquainted with the famous entertainer before the incident had took Yusho's life away. When he noticed that his friend gave him a look, Yugi slowly nodded.

"Okay, settle down! Let's chow down the grub!" Jounouchi Sensei cut off the infecting rumors about Yuya and went over to an empty table along with his best friends and sat down.

Through distressed eyes, the food didn't seem to even look appetizing to the teen anymore. Emptiness was especially existent within his heart due to the absence of his brothers.

"Hey cheer up, pal! I've seen your duel and you obliterated the instructor!" The student who called himself Yuma encouraged the Sakaki while still having food in his mouth.

He lifted his head to find all three of them focusing their attention to him. Other than Yuma, the other two appeared to be a little older.

"I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is Fudo Yusei. I'm a second year here in the Synchro course. Pleased to meet you, Yuya." The teen was a little startled when he took a better look at him. The criminal marker underneath his royal blue eyes was very distinguishable from his lightly tanned skin.

 _What happened to him?_ Yuya thought as he gently shook the gloved hand Yusei brought out in courtesy.

"And I'm Yuki Judai! Same as Yusei, it's my second year. Fusion is my style. Great to know ya, bro!"

Then, Yuma swooped in front of Judai and took his crispy fried shrimp from the latter's plate. While blocking the animated second year, he gave a quick intro.

"Tsukumo Yuma, first year like you. I'm in the Xyz course!"

To calm the energetic teen, Yusei willingly gave his shrimp to Judai as a sacrifice. As if they didn't care who Yuya was, the three of them quickly became friends with him.

After the "banquet", every students was assigned to their rooms under Jounouchi's instructions. Gratefully, Yuya ended up having Judai, Yusei, and Yuma as roommates in one satisfactory room. Since they were all tired from the first day of the year, sleep naturally came to the boys after taking a soothing shower. As the Sakaki laid down on the bunk that was paired with Yuma who was snoring underneath, he was thinking about the day that went past him. It was frankly rough for the beginning.

'Yuya, always laugh your fears away!' His dad's voice echoed in Yuya's mind when he recollected the time when his dad would comfort him.

 _I will, Dad. As an Entertainment Duelist, I will do my very best to bring happiness to my audience!_

Closing his eyes, the thought popped up.

 _It's been a long day._


	6. Rising Anxiety

"And from following this pattern, you can always outrun your opponent..."

Yugo let out a huge yawn as he apathetically listened to Sagiri Sensei's lecture. It boring to the point that he began to doze off, thinking only about riding his D-Wheel. The hysterical breeze, ridiculous sharp turns, that acceleration striving for only victory...What was a Synchro course without actually having no duels on the road?

"Do you have a problem with my lessons, Sakaki Yugo?"

 _Damn it, she heard me!_ The duelist thought as he slightly stumbled to make his back straight, pretending that he had been listening.

"N-nothing! I wasn't bored or anything! I properly listened to your lecture." Getting the teacher's attention was the last thing he ever wanted. Although he did truly admit his habit of slacking off, being the primary target of teachers was the absolute worst.

"Well then, would you please explain how to defeat your opponent with these certain conditions?" The woman's voice was laced in annoyance. She clearly wanted the Sakaki to make a fool of himself just like his father.

But even though Yugo accepted the challenge, when he averted his attention to the hologram at the front, he really didn't know anything. Then a girl in twin pigtails next to him whispered quietly.  
"Tune Dark Resonator with Kuriboh and Dark Blade to summon Void Ogre Dragon. Then with Tribute to the Doomed, you can destroy the opponent's set monster. Finally, you can wipe out his remaining 3000 life points with your monster without worrying about his magic card."

Yugo merely repeated everything that she said to him in which he secretly gave her a thumbs up as thanks. Sagiri Sensei glared at the duelist once more with eyes filled with suspicion but resumed to her lessons.

The tension forced Yugo to let out his breath when he sat back down.

 _I really need to start paying attention. Sagiri Sensei will become a pain in the butt if I don't._

"Your name's Yugo, right? Sagiri Sensei is pretty strict. I'm pretty sure you forgot our names from yesterday, but it's Rua! And this is Ruka, my sister who helped ya out." A boy in a ponytail in the second seat at my right murmured. Although they wore both wore yellow uniforms and had similar facial features, judging from their expressions, the siblings differed from each other. A shy smile came from the sister whereas the brother broke a wide grin brimming with confidence. He forced his hand into his pocket and brought forth his deck.

"My ace card is cool, right?"

Yugo's teal eyes fell upon the card he was introduced to.

"Lifestream Dragon?..."

He fell into a trance, and ignored the bell that rang at the end of the period. Rua looked at him curiously with his eyebrow raised up while Ruka raised her small voice.

"Yugo?"

"Ah. The bell rang already? Let's go."

The Synchro duelist stiffly began to walk forward to his next class along with the twins. His mind was clouded with the thought of why the card had mesmerized him. But Yugo shook his head when he had realized that he couldn't even answer his own questions and made himself to stay positive. Especially when he would finally be reunited with his prized D-Wheel.

After everyone had changed their clothes into riding uniforms, his whole class was lined up across the track. The road stretched throughout the entire island, but it was only used for the Synchro course or official school business. At its starting point, next to the classes, everybody was next to their own D-Wheels, whether personal or school owned. This class's teacher, Ushio Sensei was a man with dark tanned skin with a scar on his face, giving off an intimidating presence. But it was his thick eyebrows that definitely gave off an impression: it reminded the Sakaki of his older brother, Yuri.

"Anyways, great riding skills are important to give you an advantage over your opponents. Without them, you would wouldn't actually be able to have an acceleration duel would ya? So today, we're gonna have a race between you guys and the second years."

Everyone looked over to the second years who were also lined up not too far away from them. They were fashioned with experience and sneers due to the fact that most of the first years were beginners. But Yugo looked back at Ushio Sensei and asked him, "What happens if we win?"

The question stood out of the differing atmosphere and soon, all students darted their eyes to him, gaining their full attention. Even the twins, wide eyed and all, were surprised at his bold question. The Sakaki didn't care if he sounded stupid or what not, but only to the fact if people looked down on him. The teacher nodded in appreciation and placed his burly hands on the Synchro duelist's shoulders.

"Great motivation and right reasoning. In a race, the winners deserve a prize. What do you wager, Kazama?"

The other teacher with the second-years laughed to the entire ordeal. He simply walked over to Yugo and made a quick examination.

"You may have skills, but this race won't be easy. Well, the prize can be a pack of new cards and personal treat from me." Kazama Sensei pulled out the booster pack while grinning.

"Sounds good. Everyone get on your D-Wheels!"

Yugo stepped towards to his bike next to the twins and obeyed Ushio Sensei like everybody else.

"You only have an hour to finish, no matter what place you end up being. So ready, set, go!"

The tires squealed as they spun rapidly to the teacher's call. A rush of wind was smacked onto every student's faces, but no one minded it except for the first years. As for Yugo, it felt so great being on the road again. He literally was on the verge to leave school after the first day highlighted with the boring orientation from Sagiri Sensei, right after the opening ceremony from Yeager Sensei. And the fact that he was away from his treasured D-wheel even for twenty-four hours (along with no contact with his brothers, except for Yuri), brought the loneliness that was painfully unbearable.

"You're one crazy guy Yugo! Pretty bold of you to ask for a prize." Rua caught up to the Sakaki with his blue D-Wheel with yellow highlights. Besides him, Ruka came on top of her pink bike and unexpectedly scolded Yugo.

"Why did you only put a fight with them!? And there's no way you can beat Yusei and Crow! They are the best duelists I've ever seen, other than Aki and Jack."  
The three all leaned towards the left as their bikes glided upon the road smoothly. Three suddenly became five when two more arrived alongside, while the rest of the students from both classes lagged behind.

 _Jack? She knows **the** Jack Atlas?_

"You called?"

"Crow! And Yusei!" The older twin yelled in surprise.

"It's been a while, you two. Congratulations on getting into this school." The man on a crimson red D-Wheel replied in a calm voice.

Although it was hard see their faces due to the high speed, Yugo couldn't find any words into his mouth. The two of them had criminal markings on their faces, especially the one who rode on a jet black D-Wheel which matched his name. And they were from Osiris Red, judging from the crest they were wearing on the right shoulder of their riding outfit.

While it was strange for someone to associate themselves with anyone wearing red, it was clear that they all knew each other and were good friends.  
Then the thought came up to mind.

"Hey, do you know my little bro, Sakaki Yuya? He's in Osiris Red, like the two of you."

The five bikes took another turn to the right next to the vast ocean and passed the port. They came to a straight road again, with everyone aligned and going at the same fast speed.

"Yeah, he's actually my roommate along two others. Taking a closer look at you, you two do look similar." Yusei commented coolly as he started to accelerate even faster.  
Crow and Yugo followed along, while the twins remained at the same pace, hesitant to go any faster.

"How was he?" He knew that for any introduction every Sakaki had to give, they would be set as the target of gossip. Out of the brothers, Yuya was usually the one who would be picked on the most because of their dad. Yuto eventually gained respect by the people he related with, Yuri was able to shut his enemies by merely glaring, and Yugo knew how to put up a fight. But it was only Yuya who didn't know how to protect himself from the shadows of their parents' death from five years ago.

The youngest only knew to hide his emotions under a fake smile in public and cry behind his goggles when he was alone. And there was also that incident...

"He's fun to talk to. Even though I met him for the first time at our dorms, we're good friends."

"Yeah, your bro's a bright guy. Although he did kind of flinch when he saw my face, Yuya was still chill about it." Crow said while he scratched his criminal mark on his cheek out of habit.

Yugo closed his eyes in relief. Though the marks were unsettling, he concluded that they didn't seem be bad or dangerous. He actually became glad that there were still people like them, nice and open-minded.

 _If only everybody was the same..._ The Sakaki's mind trailed off.

"We're almost back to the starting point. It'd be great to go grab that prize. So catch ya later!" Crow stepped down his D-Wheel and flew away. And Yusei chased in pursuit within the race, likely interested in having new cards. But Yugo wasn't gonna back down.

His ride was a one-of-a-kind, built for speed despite of any kind of condition. So he charged even further despite the dirt road in through the forest. Prize aside, the duelist desired for victory.

Yugo kept on plowing through the road and finally passed Crow and Yusei along the way. The two of them faltered in alarm but sped up to him.

"You're going the wrong way!"

"Slow down, Yugo!" Yusei yelled at the boy as they followed him go to a different route.

Although the warning led the Sakaki to sharply hit the brakes, something made his bike continuously move on. Yugo couldn't control the speed he was riding with.  
And then he rode off the path that was no longer there.

"YUGO!"

A scarlet light flashed as an outline of a dragon's head appeared on Yusei's arm and something caught Yugo's D-Wheel before he plummeted to the solid ground far away underneath. The Sakaki heard the deafening roar as he ascended up to where Yusei and Crow stopped their D-Wheels at. Right after he safely made it back to the cliff, Crow roughly forced Yugo to stand up by shaking him from firmly gripping his collar.

"Idiot, why didn't you stop?!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself." He replied honestly and evenly as possible, hiding any sign of fear as his heart constantly thumped from the near-death experience.

"But that dragon...what was that?"

Instantly, the two of them crunched their eyebrows hard forming a grimace. Tension heavy with denial, it was as if the issue served as a taboo.

"Yusei, Crow! What happened?" Rua shouted from afar.

With his sister, they managed to arrive where the three were and took a good look at the accident themselves. The twins then turned their concerned eyes towards to Yusei, who appeared to be thinking of something.

"Look Sempai, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I nearly just got killed today. And I'd want to know how I managed to survive." Yugo said as-a-matter-of-factly, glowering in doubt and disbelief. But the silence remained until the second-year let out a heavy breath.

"The thing that had saved you was the Crimson Dragon."

"Are you serious, Yusei? Should we really tell him?" Crow seemed exasperated to his friend's decision. Yusei only gave a slight nod to him and continued on.

"Me, Rua, Ruka, Crow, Jack, and Aki are Signers, in which we have an engraved body part of the dragon itself on our arms."

He proved his claim by having every Signer present reveal their marks. Seeing that they were not tattoos but more like birthmarks, the Sakaki couldn't object to anything. While it was only brief, the explanation seemed only what would come out of a fantasy book or something.

"It's strange how the mark finally reacted after a long time. The Crimson Dragon lastly appeared five years ago. As if it knew something and went to save-"

But he cut off his words when he peered over to Yugo's D-Wheel and noticed a vibrating glow from his deck. The owner looked through his cards and took out his ace, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. The light was dim, but still remained faintly. And as soon as it went away, so did the radiance from the Signer marks.

There was some sort of a connection between both dragons.

"Crow, we need to have Jack and Aki know about this."

"How bad is it?"

"It's a hunch, but I don't think we should leave things here or let any of the teachers know about this incident," Yusei replied analytically.

He turned around to the twins and they nodded back to him, understanding his intentions. Then the Osiris put his red helmet back onto his head and started the engines. Crow shrugged as he did the same along with the twins. And Yugo was left dumbfounded, staring over at the ledge causing a chill to run down his spine and leaving the goosebumps to form. He slowly walked back to his bike and pulled himself over to ride on the vehicle, running on the streets silently.  
The Sakaki laid his teal eyes on his ace monster.  
"Clear Wing Synchro Dragon...what's going to happen?" He murmured while driving towards the correct path and arriving back to the start. Yugo tried brushing off the uncertainty and questions to keep his upbeat personality before anyone would notice. So he slipped his card back into his deck as soon as he was welcomed back from the teachers.

* * *

With Yusei coming in first, the second-year received the booster pack and revealed its contents to everyone present at that time. The twins were especially awed at the rare cards the Osiris Red had earned, and Crow let out a low whistle. Instead of keeping the cards to himself, he gave one to each Signer and eventually Yugo. The Sakaki raised his eyebrow by a little.

"I know it must have been confusing for you to listen. That's why I want to give you a card as compensation." The winner of the race had answered the unspoken question.

"It's just...the thing that's been on my mind was when you mentioned five years ago. My parents died from an accident around that time. Their deaths devastated our family, especially Yuya."

The older student leaned against his vehicle and let out a sigh. Death was known to be the most sensitive subject for anyone to share, even to himself. So he ended up asking a different question.

"Who is Sakaki Yusho? Because yesterday, I had to go shut some people up whenever they laughed at your brother, always mentioning that name."

"He's our dad. Used to be known for introducing Action Duels and we all were inspired by him. I'm surprised that you didn't know." Yugo said when he sat on the road peering up to Yusei.

"I think it's because I lived in Satellite, where there wasn't a great access to media. Or because I was detained in a facility and got my criminal mark."

 _What'd you do?_ The Sakaki thought curiously. Yusei had the speed, the rationality, and chill personality that it was difficult to believe that he'd be sent to prison.

"But anyways, I'm going to have to figure things out. The Crimson Dragon made it clear that today's accident was not an accident at all," he went on, "You're involved in some ways and it may not be just you."

"Alright, but tell Yuya to call sometimes. I'm worried about him."

"Brocon?"

"Shut it."

The two laughed as they gradually walked towards to their classes as soon as the last rider arrived. Crow came up to Yusei and Yugo with the twins, where they parted to the next period. The siblings kept on spitting out questions to the Sakaki about his conversation with Yusei, to which he answered them all.

 _Yusei and Crow...cool dudes to hang out with._

The notion floated across his mind and he smiled to himself. The older brother was glad that Yuya was able to become associated with them, even if they possibly didn't tell him that they were Signers. Yugo, Rua, and Ruka headed off to their Chemistry class led by Antimony Sensei.

Little did they know...darkness was already sprouting within the academy.


	7. Rule

It was only the fourth day of school and Yuto was standing in front of his brother's room, waiting for him. Yuri sighed upon seeing him, guessing that he was going to get lectured or something.

"What do you want, Nii-san?"

His brother faced him with his arms crossed and an unsettling frown. He took out his deck from his pouch and pulled out his signature, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.

"Didn't you feel it? A faster heartbeat? This card was glowing when I felt that sensation." He said steadily.

Yuri slightly grimaced when he remembered the strange moment during class as he was correcting Chronos Sensei's mistake.

"That's no good at all, Chronos Sensei. There's no reason to deliberately send a Zombie monster to the graveyard to get rid of the opponent's monster by your spell and then summon Malevolent Mech- Goku En."

"B-but, Signor Yuri, you would get 2400 damage when your turn is over." Chronos Sensei was stumbling over his words, confused to his own student's remark.

"But you have Megamorph and 200 life points left remaining if you summon it as it is. After destroying the set monster with Goku En, receiving 2400 damage by the end of the turn, set Sakuretetsu Armor. Then after the opponent attacks with their Berserk Dragon, you can just destroy the monster with the trap. Summon Double Coston and equip it with Megamorph-...attack and win."

It was then when he felt the pain. Yuri wouldn't let it show in his face, but he remained silent for the rest of class. No one was suspicious either, since everyone was left in awe of his talent for precise destruction. He took notice that his ace card, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, was reverberating and glowing but quickly smiled at his teacher without saying anything else. However, Chronos Sensei took out his handkerchief and bit it out of frustration.

Most of the students felt sorry for their teacher even if he was teaching them simple tactics. The Sakaki, of course, had no guilt in criticizing his teacher. The pain had subsided afterwards and he was back to normal again.

But the only reason why he would feel the sensation would be because…

"So, if it's not you, then it's probably either Yugo or Yuya." He concluded.

The older brother didn't seem to be convinced with the fact that one of his brothers had gone through a dire situation. The Fusion duelist didn't want to believe it either, that Yuya was possibly getting bullied somewhere. Since it would be more of an issue if it was him and not Yugo. They knew that asking a Standard Course student was the best option…

"I know someone who I can ask." Yuri groaned upon thinking for a solution.

"Okay, tell me later. I'm going to go find a Synchro duelist." His older brother replied back.

Yuto stopped for a moment and said one last thing before he left.

"Yuri, don't underestimate students here. You'll lose before you know it."

It was surprising for the oldest Sakaki to remark that to him. Usually, Yuto never really cared whatever Yuri did, as long as he didn't hurt anyone (even Yugo). The two knew their siblings' abilities and weaknesses. But never once had he ever told his younger brother to be vigilant, especially when their skills were on par.

 _To think that my dear older brother is actually weary. Wonderful._

Yuri went into his room which was shared by another student, Dennis Macfield. He was the one the Sakaki was going to ask.

Although he expected for the third year to be laying on his bed, looking through his contacts in his D-Pad, there was no one there. The cerulean bed covers remained intact and the room felt empty. Yuri grunted upon this and went on to his desk and began to do extra studies. He was going to have to wait for the fool to come back from the Standard Course classes.

With the laptop that he brought from his home, the Sakaki accessed to the school's database and began there.

"Might as well know the rules before I break any."

He clicked the on the icon and found out that there were twelve rules for every course. Scrolling down the list for Fusion rules, he read:

1\. To get promoted to a higher rank, a Fusion duelist must defeat fifty duelists of the same rank and ten of the next rank.

2\. Dueling can occur any time of the day except for emergencies and curfew (starting from 10:30 p.m. to 6:00 a.m.)

3\. To challenge a duelist, there must be three witnesses along with a settled deal (Ante Rule is therefore permitted).

4\. Except for official school events, Combat Duels are allowed.

5\. There is to be no resist against the Obelisk Force. Further punishment will be authorized upon application.

6\. Only Obelisk Blue students may take another course as a sub. This is limited up to two sub courses.

7\. Tardiness is not allowed: three tardies will lead to extra studies, five tardies will lead to detention, and ten tardies will lead to expulsion.

8\. Osiris Red students have a quota of dueling five times per week, Ra Yellow students have a quota of dueling three times per week, and Obelisk Blue students have a quota of dueling once per week. Failure to meet this quota will lead to loss of Dueling points (DP).

9\. Dueling points are obtained by the total amount of life points inflicted on the opponent in a duel.

10\. Every Fusion duelist must take the four required classes and three electives (sub-course classes count as electives).

11\. A Fusion duelist must have a tag team partner before every exam; they must be in the same rank as the student.

12\. Forbidden cards are allowed in duels but not in official school businesses.

After looking through it all, he was somewhat amused to how simple the rules were.

"But it's no wonder Fusion duelists have a higher chance of becoming a professional after graduation. These rules act like regimens to discipline students." Yuri smirked as he leaned backwards on his chair. He was planning to find his first victim…

"Oh, Yuri. You're here."

The Sakaki turned towards Dennis who had opened the door to the room. Dennis was a tall lean student with vermillion shaggy hair who wore the same blue outfit as the rest of the students of the dorm. However, he also had a orange badge on his collar for recognition as a student who took Standard course classes. Although Yuri found him to be quite annoying like others on the first day of school, he realized his connection into telling him anything about Yuya.

Dennis came closer to the monitor and peered at the rules.

"So you were reading this. What a good boy."

"I'll forgive you for that remark as long as you tell me what happened today at Standard."

Dennis shrugged as usual and told the Sakaki about class.

"Your brother once again defeated his opponent in an Action Duel. It was pretty close, but he pulled through with his amazing Pendulum Summoning. Although, I didn't see him afterwards."

 _Then could it be that Synchro idiot…?_

He looked back at Dennis, who was sitting on his bed, and said, "So nothing strange happened today?"

"To think that the Sakaki Yuri, known to be notorious by the first day of school, is actually worried about his little brother. How sweet."

It was getting infuriating for him and so Yuri sharpened his tone.

"Answer the question."

"Alright, alright," The third year gave in, raising his hands up. Dennis took in another thought but replied, "Yuya-kun seemed fine today. He was acting his usual cheerful way."

Upon hearing his answer, Yuri sighed and brushed his magenta hair. He was relieved that it was Yugo and not Yuya. The brother knew that the youngest couldn't control his powers…

"Why don't you just call him instead asking me? Wouldn't it be much easier that way?"

"I'd rather not directly ask him. My younger brother has a bad habit of hiding things from me. Plus, he someone else to talk to." He spoke while thinking of his other two siblings.

 _Especially Yuto Onii-san._

"Well there's no problem with that, since I do enjoy talking with him. He's interesting to hang around with."

Dennis stood up and headed for the bathroom.

"I'm going to take one first."

Yuri grunted and texted Yuto about the information that he learned. His older brother replied back saying that he heard all of the details from Yugo himself.

 _A freak accident? Even though Yugo is an engineering geek? He's clearly lying._

Yuri expressed his logic back to Yuto, but got answered back that even their younger brother didn't know anything. This made Yuri slightly twitch. He despised anyone who lied to him, typically his siblings.

But he decided to not push the matter further, seeing it to be a waste of time as it concerned around Yugo. He ended with a "Good night," to his brother and went onto a different subject.

Yuri began to think of who to choose to finish his quota for the week. His expression became happily menacing when he finally finished his thought. He spent the rest of the night organizing his deck where absolute obliteration was promised.

It was the fifth day and Yuri defeated Chronos Sensei in three turns.


	8. Names

**It looks like I actually never got to keep my promise..sorry folks. But I hope you enjoy this chapter! (I know it's short...)**

* * *

" _ **Will Sakaki Yuto please come to the student council room?"**_ A dull voice came from the speakers in the classroom right at the beginning of break. Everybody shifted their attention to the latter and began whispering among themselves. He was left skeptical towards the announcement but his friend reassured him.

"Don't worry, being called to the student council can't be a bad thing."

"Are you sure?"

"There's no way they'd call you in for doing something wrong. You're the last guy on Earth who would break the rules." His friend replied back with a smile. "You better get going. The council room is all the way at the end of the hall."

The Sakaki slowly nodded and went out to go find the room. He walked a bit in haste, weary of being late. He wondered what the student council wanted with him.

 _Could it be because of Yugo? Or am I in trouble?_

After couple more strides, Yuto stopped in front of a mahogany door. Once he opened it, a maniacal laugh came out to greet him.

"So you're that Sakaki! Great grades from the entrance exam, alright face, and the quote on quote 'respectable' dude. We heard all about ya."

The student council room was filled with Obelisk Blue students, appearing prim and blue everywhere. They all sat around a round wooden table, where each one of them were staring at Yuto.

"Ahem." A girl interrupted by clearing her throat while looking sternly at the student who just spoke.

"It's best if we introduce ourselves to the new student."

She stood up gracefully and soften her gaze. Her posture was firmly proper, and she gave a gentle smile to greet Yuto.

"My name is Kamishiro Rio. I am the Xyz Course Student Council Secretary. It's nice to meet you."

Another student followed after her, "My name is Souhachi Kiraku. I am the External Activities Director."

His big stature made him weary of knocking things over, so he carefully took his seat back afterwards while the next introduction came.

"Just Alito. Student Council Internal Activities Director."

Alito tugged on the one who laughed at Yuto. The student swept his orange hair in annoyance when prompted to get out of his leisure position of his legs on the table. But he ignored it by continuing to lean back with his chair.

"I'm Vector! The Treasurer! You better remember that, Eggplant!"

He crazily laughed to himself but everyone ignored his attitude.

"Ignore him. He's always like that."

"You picking a fight, Mizael?"

"You two, please. You're embarrassing all of us in front of Sakaki-san." Rio chirped in, stopping the two before an argument broke out. Vector twitched his violet eyes and clicked his tongue and didn't say anything else.

"Fine, I'm Mizael, the Historian." Stating monotonously yet serenely. He twirled strands of his pale blonde hair as the next student went up.

"My name is Durbe, the Vice President."

Short, curt, and somewhat respectful.

Then all members peered over to the one who sat patiently through all introductions. Yuto took notice of a presence that began filtering within the room. The remaining student, the president, spoke with an authoritative tone.

"I am Kamishiro Ryoga, the Xyz Course President and your guide. Even though there should be another student that should have came with you, I guess he's late as always."

 _Always?_ Yuto asked quietly to himself.

"OH MY GOD, I'M SO SORRY THAT I CAME LATE!"

A distinguishable shade of red came dashing in, panting heavily to catch his breath. The Osiris gave a shy chuckle and became steady in just a few gulps of air. He looked at his stellar partner, Astral, who responded with just a sigh. All except for Yuto, everyone saw Astral's reaction and followed the same reaction. The Sakaki was confused towards the boy's strange action of looking at mid-air. With his innate power, for just a moment, Yuto's eyes shined and he took a glance of the bright figure next to Yuma. Although taken aback, he feigned knowing its existence and reverted his attention back to the Osiris's introduction.

"Tsukumo Yuma, reporting to duty!" He saluted. But the first-year instantly widened his eyes in surprise as he vigorously stared at the student council.

"Yuma! It's been awhile!" Alito spoke up.

"Alito? Vector, Rio, and Shark too! And there's Durbe, Girag, and that Tachyon Guy."

"It's Mizael!" He protested in annoyance.

But Yuma continued on while ignoring him, "Why are all of you guys here?"

Yuto stood silently and awkwardly, stunned at the situation. How did a first-year knew all of the members? And quite personally too?

Ryoga had his palm onto his face. He groaned and gave a strong glare at the Osiris.

"'Don't call me that anymore. I'm the student president of this course right now. And everyone else here are also members too."

"Ehh!?" The student comically dropped his jaw. "Leader of Barians and even the student council president? How?!"

"You idiot!" Rio instantly shot up, alarmed at his comment. Everybody else was as startled as her.

"What are 'Barians'?" The Sakaki inserted in. It was perfectly clear that he was a stranger to all of this.

Yuma began to stutter. The room was filled with a strange tension that everyone tried to avoid answering. Even Ryoga looked away, not knowing how to escape this predicament. But Durbe sighed and went on explaining.

"When we were all kids, we imagined ourselves to be heroes of justice. And we came up with the name, 'Barian' for our group. It's quite embarrassing to remember those times."

As soon as he said that, everybody relaxed their postures. Yuto was still suspicious to that answer but decided not to ask any further.

"Anyways, you two are going to be supervised under me. I'm pretty much the person you ask if you have any questions around school." The Student Council President added right after.

"Then I have a question, if you don't mind." It was an opportunity for Yuto to ask about the tournament Shun mentioned back from the first day of school.

"Who was the winner last year for the Genex Tournament?"

Ryoga momentarily paused but replied quite naturally,"There wasn't a winner. Two people tied, so no one got the chance to challenge Mutou-san."

 _Two people?_

"But we're expecting a lot of things from this year. Especially since both you and Yuma are strong duelists." Durbe quickly finished off what the president had to say.

"Really? Do you mean it?" Yuma's pale scarlet eyes sparkled while he shivered in excitement.

"Well, you need to get better at your written exams, Shrimp-head!" Vector smirked at him.

"I'm no shrimp! I'll be the best, so I can duel Yu-!"

The bell interrupted with mellow tone, indicating that break time was over. Chairs began to shuffle around as the student council were leaving the room.

"It's time to go back to class. Here's my number, so contact me whenever except during class." He quickly took out slips of paper with his number and handed them over to Yuto and Yuma.

The Sakaki let out his breath slowly, and put the paper into his pocket. He turned to the Osiris, wondering if he knew his brother.

"Hey, do you kno-"

"Alright! I gotta do my best to be the best! **_K **a** ttobingu da, ore_** **!** " Yuma exploded with his determination and sprinted off to his next class.

Yuto had his hand out and retracted it when the first-year left. He ruffled his lavender bangs and decided to walk to his history class.

* * *

Yuto was reflecting his day as he let the hot water drench his hair. The provided education was great and aside from all of the special privileges as an Obelisk, he was enjoying his campus life at NDDA. His main worry: being separated from his brothers. Despite their contrasting personalities, Yuto was still highly respected as the dependent eldest brother. Although, he was a little too doted for his siblings.

The Sakaki turned off the water and dried himself all under several sighs. He walked out of the bathroom and saw Shun studying dueling history at his desk for their incoming test. Yuto was fairly lucky to have his friend in majority of his classes, be his partner, and have as a roommate. Even though the Sakaki was nice to others, he generally limited his openness.

"Oh, Yuto. Your phone got a message while you were taking a shower." Shun said as he adjusted his reading glasses.

Yuto went over his phone and found that it was a school authorized email.

It read:

 **Guidance Week will start on October 8, Monday and end on October 11.**

He turned to ask his friend if he had to go through the same.

"Yeah, for a week, they're allowed to skip class just to supervise you."

Shun peered over from his desk to Yuto and asked, "So who's your guide?"

"Kamishiro Ryoga."

He noticed that his friend had twitched his eyebrow and how his eyes were slightly wide from shock.

"I don't think that anyone had mentioned this to you yet, but as there are four courses, each top student is given a special title. We all have our own nicknames chosen by our guides, but the top is given by the school administrators themselves. In our course, Kamishiro Ryoga is known as **Emperor Shark**."

 _Guess the nickname stayed with him._

"So he's the best?"

Shun nodded before continuing on, "I'm somewhat surprised that he's your mentor."

"Who was your guide last year?" Yuto asked.

His friend paused, making a grim face as if he didn't want to remember his year as a first year.

"I had Vector….I never liked him."

 _I can see why._

Shun shook his head away from his thoughts and said, "But anyways, it won't be so bad since all you do is walk around the campus while being excused for your classes. And even though I never really got to know him, I heard that Kamishiro is pretty chill."

His friend turned back to his studies after Yuto gave him his thanks. The Sakaki sat on his bed while he remained staring at his phone, wondering then if he should call Yuya. He already met Yuri not too long ago and heard more information about Yugo from Shun during the day, saying that some guy named Crow was there personally witnessing the accident. Yuto was quite alarmed at first, not only because of his confusion to whether "Crow" was a real name or not, but at how Shun was friends with a Synchro Duelist. On top of that, someone who had criminal markings and wore the infamous red shade.

He put his phone aside, reluctant when he did. He was going to trust his siblings and step in when he had to. Just as long as the situation wouldn't go out of hand, everything should be fine.

 _But even so, I'm going to be watched 24/7 by the council president._

Then he came to an immediate stop with his thoughts.

 _Wait a minute…_

Yuto sat straight up in realization. His brothers were also going to have guidance week. Yuya and Yugo were first-years, so it was definite that they would have a guide just like anyone in their year. But the problem was Yuri. The oldest brother knew through and through that Yuri wasn't the type to follow anyone. He gritted his teeth. Yugo was somewhat in the same boat as Yuri, but not as bad. As for Yuya, he was usually awkward with those older than him.

 _Should I ask? I think- I need to know._

He ended up going on his phone and looking through his contacts.

"Yuto Aniki? What's up?"

He called Yugo first.

"Did you get the email?"

Yuto heard someone else's voice in the back, asking who was on the line. Yugo quickly answered and went back into the call.

"Yeah, something about guidance week."

"Who's your guide?"

Yugo paused. He was giggling. Giggling a bit too much for his margin.

"I got Jack Atlas! Oh my God, Aniki! I couldn't believe it at all. I actually got one of the best riding duelists to be my guide. And my new friends are actually close friends with him!"

The oldest mentally took note of just the name, ignoring every other part as his younger brother went on with his rant.

"Anyways, make sure you don't screw around and listen to him."

"Of course! After all, he is the **Scarlight Tyrant**! Besides, I won't make you any more worried than what happened days ago."

That didn't sound exactly reassuring as it should've.

Yuto ended with a "Goodnight" and went on to his next brother.

"Hello, hello! This is the Macfield call service, how may I help you?"

The Sakaki sighed loud enough that the other party heard and snickered.

"I'm kidding, dude. Yuri went to take a shower so I answered instead. Why'd you call?"

"I was wondering who his guide was."

"Well, as I am his glorious roommate, partner, and sempai, of course I know who his guide is! To my very own personal shock, it's Marufuji Ryo, otherwise known as the majestic **Hell Kaiser**. Would you like me to explain what kind of a person he is?"

"No, thank you," Yuto quickly replied. He knew that it'd be better if he just asked Shun. Judging from the call so far, he figured that the room mate could go on for decades explaining rubbish.

"But please do tell Yuri to follow his guide and not cause any trouble."

"Sir, yessir! Ah- It looks like he just came out of his shower. Hey Yuri~ I'm calling your brother-"

Dennis's voice got cut off and the next things Yuto heard were flurries of curses from his brother. Yuri was wrestling for his phone, since he was always sensitive whenever anyone touched his stuff. The oldest Sakaki cut the line, deciding that it was better to move onto Yuya.

"Stop it, guys! I'm trying to make a call here." He heard at the start of the call.

"Hi Yuya's older brother!" A cheerful voice interrupted.

"Lay off Judai. Yuya's brother called him, not you. Go ahead, Yuya." A different voice, deeper and serious, spoke out.

"Thanks, Yusei Sempai", he said to him. "So why did you call me Nii-san?"

Yuto relayed the same question.

"Oh yeah, You're also having guidance week."

"How did you know?"

"My roommate got the message too. He said that he got a guy named Kamishiro Ryoga."

 _So his roommate is actually Tsukumo Yuma._

"But anyways, my guide is Akaba Reiji, a third year Obelisk. Apparently, he's called **Warlord**."

 _Wasn't he…?_

Yuto remembered that when his siblings took the examinations, Akaba Reiji watched all of their duels. To be specific, that duelist was the main test coordinator.

 _And he's a student?_

This ignited curiosity, he wanted to know. But it would have to come later.

"Ok, make sure that you listen to him."

"Alright. Goodnight Nii-san." Yuya yawned.

And at the back, Yuto heard a loud "Goodnight".

He smiled and ended the call.

By the time he was done, Shun was already getting ready to sleep. Yuto decided not to ask his friend about the names and tucked himself inside the navy blue sheets. Tomorrow was going to be a new day. Tomorrow, he would have to find a duelist to clear his quota. And for tomorrow, he prayed that nothing bad would happen.

His mind drifted off after a few minutes and Yuto finally fell asleep.

* * *

"Yuto...remember to take care of your brothers. And know that your powers are meant to protect others.."

 _Mom, Dad! Don't leave us! Don't leave me!_

It was dark, cold, and despairing. He could see his parents being drifted away into nothing.

"We love you, sweetheart. We love you all so much. But we have to go.."

 _No!_ _You can't!_

"NO!"

Yuto jerked from his nightmare, waking him in a startled panic. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and went over to the bathroom to wash his face. The cool water calmed his senses down and refreshed his mind.

 _It's been a long time since I had that dream..Could this mean anything?_

Light had already sprouted from the horizon and was slowly illuminating the dark sky. Yuto took his deck that was on a drawer next to his bed and shuffled through his cards until finding his ace. He whispered quietly, enough so that he wouldn't disturb his friend's sleep.

"I'll be relying on you more than ever, Dark Rebellion. Who knows what might happen while we're here?"

* * *

 ** _My glossary for this story. Basically what it means or my opinion of it. They're usually going to be bolded and sometimes italicized._**

 ** _Glossary #1_**

 ** _"Kattobingu da, Ore!":_** an expression used by Tsukumo Yuma which I roughly translated to "I'm gonna flare things up!" I know, it sounds lame, but I'd say it's better than typing "I'm feeling the flow!" every time.

 **Emperor Shark:** Honestly, I really liked how this name sounded to me. Basically, I took what Ryoga's role from the anime (being the "emperor" of the Barian world) and his nickname together.

 **Scarlight** **Tyrant:** For this guy, I didn't know what I was supposed to do with him. I wanted every rival to have some sort of a title as a ruler, but Jack was known as the King (which in this fanfic, belongs to Mutou Yugi). So I was stuck, but ever since one of the recent episode with the new monster (Red Demon's Dragon Tyrant) came out, I decided to take the name from his two dragons. But if it sounds lame, I can change it.

 **Hell Kaiser:** This was not a struggle what-so-ever. I'd say that his title is the most badass out of all the rivals (yes, I consider Marufuji Ryo as the rival then Edo Pheonix and Manjoume Jun. Like, what was I supposed to name them if they were the main rival of Judai? Destined Rich-boy and Thousand Thunder Idiot?) Thank you GX, you still are the best series of the franchise for me no matter how many people trash it.

 **Warlord:** Okay, I was completely lost at this one. Yeah, I know that I could've went with D.D Conqueror, but excuse me for being uncomfortable with the letter D (D.D. sounds like Delicious Dick and if you add another D then it'll be Delectable Delicious Dick or something like that! I'm sorry for having a perverted point of view!) Anyways, please. If you don't like the name, message me, and I'll consider it.

And look forward to more characters: Izayoi Aki, Bakura Ryo, Pegasus, Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Mokuba, Tenjou Kaito, Tenjouin Asuka, Marufuji Shou, Edo Pheonix, Johan Andersson, O'Brien, Jim Crocodile, Kenzan, Daitokuji, Yubel, Kotori (and basically all of Yuma's friends, can't remember their names), Paradox, Sora, Selena, Rin, Ruri, and more cameos of already mentioned characters (Judai, Yusei, Yuma, Yugi, etc)

By the way, I'm already thinking of some more titles for some of the other characters asides from the rivals. Like take for example:

Tsukumo Yuma - Chaos Hope

Yuki Judai - Neo Hero

Fudo Yusei - Stardust Savior

Tenjo Kaito - Galaxy Hunter

These names are not necessarily official, since my naming sense do seem to fail me. I'll especially need help when naming the Sakaki brothers (please no reference towards fruits or vegetables. Although I'd be chill if you guys wanted Yugo to be called "Banana Bastard" or something). Anyways, look forward for the next update (I think I'm gonna go with Yugo or Yuya next)! Hopefully, I won't take a huge break..


	9. Another Day

Another class. Another lesson. Another lecture. Yuri was becoming irritated with this endless cycle of boredom. And he wasn't the only one becoming frustrated. He knew that the girl with indigo hair tied in a ponytail constantly glared at him every single time when they had class together. And If he really tried remembering, a few moments during lunch as well. But today was different. During break, she bolted out from her seat and stopped right at where he was, sitting while reading a book.

"Are you just going to stare at me, or do something?"

"I can't believe you. After all these years, you don't even call and recognize me." She spoke as tension steadily grew within the classroom. Whispers were going around and curiosity stirred among the students.

"Hiiragi Selena? Ah...that's right. It's you. Was I supposed to tell you how we were? When did you become so responsible?" He mewed, putting his book away and fully becoming attentive towards her.

"My little sister was crying after you guys left without saying anything. Even for me, I was sad."

"Hmph, what's there to be sad for? We only moved."

"But why?"

"There's no need for me to spell it out for you."

"At least give me a reason."

"Dude, you guys are practically having a lover's quarrel." A new voice interrupted the two.

Everyone now stared at the arrival of three students in red, yellow, and blue. It was a rare sight to see, since duelists in different ranks never often mingled around one another, even more so if they were friends.

"Sakaki Yuri, right? Heard that ya pounced Chronos Sensei few days ago in three turns. Pretty impressive."

"Aniki, I don't think that this is a good time to talk to him."

"Yeah, Shou's right. Things look kind of heated, if you ask me."

 _Annoying._

"Yes, I'm Sakaki Yuri. Who are you?" He got up and stood straight to get a better view at the Osiris with the cocky attitude. But Selena grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to look back at her.

"We're not done talking."

"But it looks like that this fool seems more entertaining for me than you. So leave."

Realizing that there was no ways of making spill everything of the past, she bit her lip and stomped away. Her cheeks was flushed in embarrassment, anger burning her face.

"Damn, that's cold. She'll need her time alone. Anyways, I'm Yuki Judai. Nice to meet ya." He introduced himself after.

"What does an Osiris Red want to do with me? If you got nothing interesting for me, then you can back off just like her." Yuri went back to his book, showing his lack of interest

"Duel me."

"Aniki!" The Osiris's friend protested.

 _Oh?_

"But what's in it for me?"

"Well…." Judai scratched his head before continuing on, "I'll do whatever you want if you win."

 _Amusing, but if it only was Yugo who offered._

"Pass."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Umm...ummm…." He stuttered as he struggled in convincing the Sakaki.

Noticing that he was thirsty, Yuri stood and started to walk out of the room. Judai tried to stop him, but with no real reason to, he hesitated.

"Why do you want to duel with him so badly?!" His other friend, the one in yellow, yelled.

"Cuz he's Yuya's bro! I wanna see how good he is as I heard."

 _Could he be..?!_

Yuri stopped abruptly in his tracks. "Let's duel."

"Huh?"

"I'm not saying it one more time. Meet me at the first duel arena after school."

* * *

"So you're saying that you dueled my brother?" Yuya asked, as he put his pencil down from doing homework, to Judai who told him about his day.

"Yeah, he was tough one, alright. We ended up in a draw since we were caught using the arena without permission. But dude, he wouldn't believe me when I said that I was your friend!"

"Wait, Yuya, you also have a brother in the Fusion Course?"

Yuma joined in the talk from the bottom bunk of the bed.

"And in the Synchro Course. Didn't you know at all?" Yusei added in, leaning on his chair at his desk.

"No clue. I only knew about Yuto-Sempai since he's my partner under Shark. Your brother is such a cool guy!" The first-year was all grins and smiles.

"Really? Yuri was kinda, I guess, stuck-up."

"Hey that's rude." The other second-year spoke up.

"I don't mind it. Even Yugo Aniki can't handle Yuri Nii-san's personality and argues it out with him." Yuya replied.

"Yugo-kun would look like the kind of a guy to get heated up over a fight." Yusei commented while shifting his focus more towards the discussion than from the D-Pad he was asked to fix.

"Man, your brothers are all so different!" Judai was exasperated from the thought. "By the way, Yuri blew my mind after I asked him a question."

"What did you ask?"

"I asked which one was the strongest out of you four."

"And?" Yuma peeped in.

"He said that you were the best." Judai leaped over to Yuya, excitedly. "So I wanna duel you!"

"No way. Nii-san was lying. My family all agree that Yuto Nii-chan is the best."

 _Why did he say that?_

"Don't really care, since I want to try dueling all of your brothers! So please? Please?"

"Yuya, you don't have to listen to him. It's late anyways."

"But Yusei-sempai, it doesn't look like Judai-Sempai will stop asking." Yuma pointed as he briefly sighed.

"I really want to see your Pendulum Summoning!" He loudly whined.

"Why not?" A new voice joined in and the boys looked at their doorstep, finding their dorm master.

"Jounouchi Sensei!"

"Heard your whining about wanting to duel, Judai. There's the beach not to far away from the dorm. I'll come along as a supervisor." The instructor proposed, grinning to motivate his students commencing a duel.

"You heard the man! Come on, Yuya. LET'S GO!"

* * *

"Alrighty! Give me your best shot!" Judai shouted out with a mild enthusiasm.

Yuya shuffled around in the sand, wondering if it actually was a good idea to duel at this time.

 _Well, Jounouchi Sensei is here with us, nothing should go wrong…_

"Go Yuya! Show Judai-Sempai what you've got!" Yuma yelled out from the sidelines, as a fellow first-year student.

Yusei had his arms crossed and seemed to be observant while the dorm master watched carefully as well.

 _Here goes nothing…_

"D-Pad set! Action field on! Field magic, Sandy Beach!"

A bubble encompassing numerous Action cards popped, releasing them all over while blocks of solid mass formed in mid-air.

"Duel!" The two duelists said in unison.

Judai: 4000 LP

Yuya: 4000 LP

"I've got the first turn! I use the spell, Fusion! I fuse E•HERO Burst Lady and E•HERO Featherman!" A swirl sucked both heroes, sending out a bright light.

"I Fusion summon E•HERO Flame Wingman! Then, I place one card face down and end my turn!"

"My turn, draw!" Yuya drew his card and quickly inspected it.

"It looks like you won't have to wait for long. I set the Pendulum Scale with scale one Stargazer Magician and scale eight Timegazer Magician. Now I can summon any monsters between levels two and seven at the same time."

"You can't mean-!"

"It's exactly what you think. Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether. Come forth, my servant! Appear, wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

His ace came out roaring, cutting the silence of the night. The second-year was fascinated, eyes sparkling from the glowing moon and his jaw wide open to express his awe. Yuya didn't hold back.

"Go! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! With those dual-colored eyes of yours, lay waste to all you see! Spiral Burst Strike!"

A spiral vortex was shot out of the dragon's mouth. It embraced Judai's monster easily and destroyed the latter, leaving no trace behind. The latter covered his face from the shockwave that rippled throughout the sands. Yuma held onto Yusei's shoulder as the second-year had his feet firmly planted on the ground while the instructor followed suit. No doubt, everyone was impressed at Pendulum Summoning was, efficient and strong to use.

"Before you end your turn, I activate Hero Signal. Since one of my monsters got destroyed, I get to summon one level four or lower monster from my deck or hand. Appear! E•HERO Blazeman!" He called out. A new hero with flames erupted from the sand, bringing forth a dim light.

"Then, when this guy's summoned, I can get one Fusion from my deck." He took out the said card and placed it in his left hand.

"I end my turn after setting two card down."Yuya spoke out clearly, eyeing where the hidden Action cards could be.

 _I've got to be careful with his monsters. Especially since he has Fusion in his hand right now...Yuri Nii-san would scold me if he saw this duel._

Judai: 3600 LP

Yuya: 4000 LP

"Damn, Yuya, you're kickin' it! Alright, it's my turn!"

Judai instantly grinned. Yuya gulped, fully aware that the older student was going to Fusion Summon another monster again.

"I use Fusion to fuse E•HERO Sparkman from my hand with Blazeman on my field! Come on out! E•HERO Nova Master!" It was as if Blazeman had upgraded, gaining new armor that more like a flaring knight. It's heat began to make Judai himself drench with sweat; and the latter urged his monster to inch away from him.

"And I'm not done yet! I also use Miracle Fusion to fuse monsters from my graveyard! I'll be fusing Featherman and Sparkman. I Fusion Summon E•HERO Great Tornado!"

An immense gust formed out of nowhere and stirred up a dust cloud into the duel. Spectators and duelists alike began to gag.

"Judai-Sempai! Don't forget that we're here too!" Yuma complained as he furiously rubbed to rid the grains from his eyes.

"Sorry, sorry! We'll all take a bath after we're done." He replied back.

Briefly, Yuya saw them buried into a pile of sand and could tell that Jounouchi Sensei and Yusei-Sempai were both holding back their irritation.

"And when Great Tornado is summoned, your monster's attack and defense get halved. With Nova Master, I attack your dragon!"

Yuya shot from his position to go for the Action card he spotted before. He made quick maneuvers onto the floating platforms before his monster was about to be slashed by the hero.

"I activate the Action Spell, Sand Barrier! I can negate one attack!"

"But you won't be able to stop Great Tornado!"

A fierce gale smacked Yuya off his feet and sent him flying meters away from where he was. His dragon was gone, and he was staggering to get back standing.

Judai darted a look at his partner, Yubel, who was hovering near him the entire time. No one was able to see her but him, and she knew exactly why he gave her a stare.

 _Fine, I admit. I guess I was too harsh on the kid. I heard you the first time. But there's something about him that made me feel this way. And it's been annoying me._

 _But that doesn't give you enough reason to use your powers against him. Action Duels already make attacks tangible, so there's no need for you to intensify the pain._ Judai retaliated, keeping calm towards Yubel while calling out to Yuya to see if he was alright.

"Dude, you alright, bro?"

"Yeah, you're combos are great!"

 _See? He says that he's fine. I don't think he'll notice if I tweak with some parts._ Yubel chuckled in a sinister manner.

 _Yubel…_

 _Alright, I'll back off. It's quite obvious that this duel is going to be over soon._ She disappeared back into his inner conscience and allowed Judai to go back into the duel.

"Ok, I'll end my turn there."

Judai: 3600 LP

Yuya: 2450 LP

"Hey, Yusei-Sempai, who do you think is going to win?" Yuma quietly asked the second-year discreetly as they all continued to pat the sand off of themselves. Astral dimly glowed next to him, immediately imputing his own opinions telepathically.

 _I'd say that Yuki Judai will remain victorious._

"To tell you honestly, I can't tell who will win. There's so many things that are hidden about Pendulum Summoning that no one knows about." He answered based on collective observations.

 _That is true. Pendulum Summoning is something no one has seen before. I may have to reevaluate Sakaki Yuya._ Astral echoed.

"Nah. Sakaki Yuya will win. That Judai over there dug himself into a pile of crap." Jounouchi Sensei confidently said while yawning. Yuma stayed skeptical to all of their conclusions that he didn't know which one to agree upon.

"My turn! Draw!"

Yuya took a moment of silence. His eyes slightly gleamed with a shade of violet and he expressed his determination through his daring smirk.

"You're not the only one who can Fusion Summon. I use Fusion from my hand to fuse Antithesis Magician to my Odd-Eyes! Wielder of mysterious powers, become the bright light in the eyes of the dragon! I Fusion Summon the arcane dragon wielder of ancient magic! Rune-eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

 _Pendulum Summon and Fusion Summon?! He can do both?! I've gotta watch out for myself…!_ Judai thought astoundedly.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A loud shout surprised everyone there. It was Honda, walking on the sand under the dim moonlight while carrying some sort of a remote. He pressed on it, and the monsters on the field immediately dematerialized.

"What's the big deal, Honda?! I'm supervising them!" Jounouchi was pissed off.

 _And just when things were getting good!_

The students stayed silent as they watched the instructors talk it out. Yusei was slowly shaking his head while Yuma nervously shivered. Judai took a big gulp and Yuya was sitting on the soft sand. Besides the two arguing, only the waves could be heard, shifting sand with its slow waters here and there.

"Read your text, idiot! The principal contacted me to tell you to shut up. The attacks from the duel are too loud."

"So what, it's only-oh crap. It's midnight!?" Jounouchi only noticed the time just at that moment. He turned to the students, "Sorry guys, you'll have to duel it out next time."

Judai dropped his jaw in disappointment. Even though he got to see Pendulum Summoning, he wanted to finish his duel with the Sakaki.

"But are we in trouble?" Yusei brought up the question they were all dreading to ask the teachers.

"No, since Jounouchi here will take all of the blame." Honda jabbed him in the gut.

"Ugh-Yeah, don't worry about it. Just go back to dorm."

The boys slowly made their way back, leaving the instructors alone on the beach. As soon as their voices couldn't be heard anymore, Honda asked his friend.

"If you knew the consequences, why did you let them duel?"

Jounouchi attempted to remain skeptical.

"What are you talking about? It's all my fault. Nothing special."

"Don't play dumb with me. Duels after curfew are strictly forbidden!"

There was a pause. His friend kicked around the sand, wondering if he should tell.

"Spill it, Jounouchi."

"Fine, fine." The blond teacher resigned.

"You know how Yugi visited the other day?"

Honda looked at him, confused. "What about it?"

"Well, he told me to look after Sakaki Yuya."

"Who wouldn't? Everybody on this damn island are watching the kid. He's got a new summoning method."

"And decent skills. He actually can be a Ra Yellow easily."

"Then why's he…?" Honda trailed off, waiting for his friend to finish.

"Yugi asked that rich-boy, Akaba Reiji, to put him here."

"That's bullshit. Why the hell would Yugi want that?! Osiris Red are for students who are on the verge for failing."

Jounouchi faced him, eyes furrowed in frustration.

"Watch it. You know yourself that Yuki Judai and Fudo Yusei are both great duelists. Judai just can't become an Obelisk because of his written exams and Fudo can't either because of that stupid criminal marker." He momentarily stopped to calm himself down.

"And Yugi said that Sakaki Yuya had something to do with Pegasus's disappearance."

"Didn't the guy went missing ever since five years ago?"

"Yeah. That's another reason why Yuki Judai, Fudo Yusei, and even Tsukumo Yuma are stuck in Osiris Red. Because they are all related to that incident."

"No way...lots of people got killed back then. How could a bunch of kids be related to that?"

"I never got any more details. Everything is meant to be a secret, after all. And Yugi's still trying to find the truth from that incident. For five years."

"It did take away his grandpa…"

"We don't know that. There's a lot of people that weren't confirmed either dead or missing. But enough talk." Jounouchi put an end to the solemn conversation.

"Let's go back, I'm sleepy."

"Who's fault is that?"

The two friends dragged themselves all the way back to their rooms at the dorm.

* * *

"Man, I really wanted to see how it would turn out. By the way, what does your Fusion dragon do?" Judai asked Yuya as the four of them were heading to take a bath.

"Ah-well...it depended on the level of the monster that was used for material. Since Antithesis was level six, Rune-Eyes was able to attack you three times."

They were all taking off of their dirty uniforms and walking towards the small bathroom. The boys scrubbed the sand off neatly as they could and dipped themselves into the warm waters right after.

"But wouldn't that mean..Judai-Sempai would have lost?" Yuma inserted.

"Think again, Great Tornado's ability halves all of Yuya's monsters attack and defense. So he wouldn't be able to attack Judai anyway." Yusei briefly brought forth his clear reasoning.

"Nah, Yusei. From what I remember, Yuya was itching to go for another Action Card right after summoning his dragon. Probably something that could double everything back to normal. Then, he would have been able to defeat me." He splashed himself with water and soaked himself even deeper.

Yuya stayed silent, just hearing their conversation. His mind was absent and didn't dwell in its content. Rather, he was thinking about his powers. The Sakaki was bitterly hoping that his friends didn't see his eyes flash when he used Fusion. Especially since his brothers strictly forbid him to use any other summoning except for Pendulum Summoning, which apparently didn't give off glowing eyes as a side effect. It was only safe for him to use other summonings if he had his goggles on. Yuya sighed.

 _Why didn't I bring my goggles?_

But he decided that there'd be nothing to help the situation, so he pulled himself out of the water and started to dry himself down with a new towel.

"Going to bed?" Yusei called out while staying in the bath along with Judai and Yuma.

"Yeah, I'm tired from today. Goodnight." He replied back, giving a smile smile before leaving the bathroom.

* * *

 _Damn, can't sleep._

Even though he arrived back into his room before anyone else, he was able to hear Yuma snoozing away underneath. But he remained wide awake even until Judai and Yusei entered and quietly began to discuss something.

"So? What do you think?" Yusei started off.

"I'm pretty sure I saw them glow. Yubel can even prove it."

 _Is he talking about my eyes? Who's Yubel?_ Yuya was plummeted with questions.

"I knew it...my mark also reacted towards his brother the other day."

 _Mark?_

"Ah, you mean that incident you mentioned earlier to me? So it wasn't an accidental at all?"

 _Yugo Aniki?_

"I mean, if the Crimson Dragon even reacted that way, then I don't think it would be. I even discussed it with the other Signers. That's why Jack is watching over him."

 _Crimson Dragon? Signers? What are they talking about?_ Yuya couldn't follow the conversation at all.

"What do you think, Astral?"

There was a pause that came right after.

"What did he say?" Yusei asked cautiously.

"It looks like the Shark is following suit. I even told Kaiser to look after Yuri, but I don't actually think he will. I guess I'll have to convince Edo to do the job." He sighed with a hint of exhaustion.

"Let's go to bed. It's no good if we stay up like this."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

 _Wait. That's all they're gonna say?! Why won't they tell me anything?_

Yuya felt a sense of betrayal lingering but also thought again since he truthfully knew that his sempais were nice guys.

 _They must have a reason to not tell me everything. I guess it's out of habit that I feel this way._

Besides his brothers, the Hiiragis and Gongenzaka, he had trouble trusting people. Of course, he wouldn't dare expressing hostility towards others, but what he felt inside contrasted greatly from outside. It was futile to contemplate even further, so he stopped himself and focused on resting to wake up early for school.

 _Gotta just sleep. Think nothing else.._

And he drifted off into the illusionary realm where no one could interfere.

* * *

 **Whew! I'd say I wrote a lot for a noob. Hopefully I didn't leave any grammar or spelling mistakes like I usually do. (If I did, please tell me. I'll fix it right away). To be honest, I think I threw a lot of things in this chapter. So if any of you are confused, ask! I'll either try to explain it even further in the next chapter or save it for later on chapters. And if you're wondering, the two "friends" that were next to Judai were actually Kenzan and Shou. I just didn't input their names since as characters, they don't have a reason to introduce themselves to Yuri. And I know the duel between Judai and Yuya was pretty weak. There's just so many things that I've got to consider when it comes to their decks. And for the next chapter, I think I'm going to be writing about Yugo (I really don't want to write about Yuya or Yuto for awhile..) So stay tuned! :)**


	10. Club

**Hi guys!** **It's been quite a while since I last updated on this fanfic. To be exact, two months! (So sorry...)**

 **I really don't know what how I'm writing this story and briefly tried drawing some fanart to pass some time. But I finally decided that I would just write it through and (maybe) reorganize it at the very end by combining some chapters with others. Also, I actually changed the first chapter in some details. It's still short, so I hope you can go check it out again.**

 **Anyways, I'm back at it again with Yugo and other characters brought back or introduced. If y'all got any problems in remembering who they are, I've got a brief description of them down below at the end of the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Even after Guidance Week, Yugo continued on going to the Student Council to meet Jack, the council president of the Synchro Course. Many (as in Yusei and Crow) prompted him not to, but by then, the Sakaki already converted into a complete fanboy.

"Sakaki Yugo! At your service!" He howled out when he barged into the Council room.

There were many sighs and shaking heads coming from all around the table, but Jack was unfazed. He calmly sipped his special blend, Blue Eyes Mountain Coffee, and directed a stare at him.

"Yugo."

"Yessir!"

There were more exasperated expressions.

"Yugo, there's no need to call him 'sir'." **Aki** said while pressing her palm against her forehead. To the right of her sat **Sherry** , who gave approving nods.

"But he's the Jack Atlas! I must call him 'sir'!" Yugo's tone insisted. Along with the exaggerating gestures that accompanied his reason, even Aki herself had to fall back from the devout Ra Yellow.

"Yugo," Jack continued on, "Where's my cup ramen?"

He instantly brought forth the already prepared ramen with a pair of wooden chopsticks. Jack took it, and began slurping the noodles down. All that could be heard were the slurps until Crow came in through the doors to break the silence.

"Dude, don't listen to that guy. He thinks that he's hot stuff just because he's the president when he's actually an idiot."

"Crow Senpai! And Yusei Senpai! Why are you two here?" Yugo blurted out, shocked to see them leisurely walking in the room.

"Well you see-"

"You want to have a go?!" Jack cut Yusei off by his protest, itching to land a fist.

"Do ya even have guts to?" Crow had his fists ready for any brawl.

"Guys break it up. It looks like your leader has more important things to talk about." **Harald** interrupted. He had enough with their bickering and was more interested in what Yusei had to say.

 _Leader? Of what?_ Yugo thought in curiousity. For all he knew, Yusei was only an Osiris Red compared to Jack who was higher in ranks.

 _Could he be talking about 'Signer'? Then why would he know?_ The Sakaki asked himself again as he vaguely remembered the incident weeks ago.

But the second year Osiris held his hands up in a curt denial.

"It's actually nothing much. Aporia Sensei recommended me to join in the Costume Dueling Competition, so I just wanted to confirm with you guys on that."

All council members directed their attention to Jack, since it was his responsibility to organize duelists who were going to compete for the event. The latter had his eyes closed, appearing to be deep in thought.

"Yeah, we got you Yusei. Don't have to worry about it." He finally concluded. Then Jack redirected the topic to Yugo.

"By the way, you're also chosen to be in the contest too."

The Sakaki pointed to himself with his wide, light teal eyes.

"Me?"

"Yeah," Aki asserted with certainty. She continued on, "But before that, we have to get you into a club since the school requires it. Are you interested in anything?"

He scratched his head out of habit and shrugged.

"Well, since I really like my bike, I've always liked tinkering a gear or two." Replying shyly, as he felt warm around his cheeks. Especially towards Izayoi Aki, a student praised for her beauty from all around, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed to talk to her. Ever since he was younger, Yugo wasn't used to talking to girls, aside from the Hiiragi sisters who were neighbors back then. He would always reminisce them whenever he could after he had moved away with his brothers.

"Well then, great timing. Yusei, I guess he's all yours."

"Alright. We needed an extra hand, especially since we're dealing with Solid Mass Vision." Yusei turned around to leave the room.

The other Osiris followed, "Come on, Yugo."

 _But-_ "Hurry up and go. They're going to leave you." His guide commanded with little authority.

The Sakaki stumbled with his legs but exited the room after closing the doors.

Aki sighed as she relaxed her posture and directed her eyes at the president. In contrast, Sherry maintained her stiff position with her eyes closed, eyebrows scrunching together due to the abstractions forming in that moment. Misty had her breath still while Brave continued on chewing his bubble gum while leaning back on his chair. He took a nudge by his friend, Dragan, who gave him a look as Harald shifted his attention to Jack. The entire Synchro Student Council was held in silence, waiting for him to speak. Although they all would have preferred Yusei to act as the president, the latter disliked having to deal with such a huge role that dealt with flamboyancy and spontaneity. He favored discrepancy and was already in charge of the Engineering Club, alongside with Crow, who led a delivering faction. Then there was the fact that Yusei was an Osiris Red and a teen with a permanent criminal mark carved onto his cheek. It was difficult enough to be chosen to be the club president, and trying to attempt in becoming even a part of the Student Council with such low status was outright impossible. Majority of the members didn't particularly see Jack as a leader, but popularity votes as well as overall performances played in and this was what they ended up with.

"Well, Jack? Seems that you have something important to say." Aki spoke up first.

With a kick at the corner of the table, **Brave** put up a bold front, "Yeah, don't waste my time. Having that annoying guy come in every time is already enough."

"Shut up, Brave. You're being an embarrassment in front of Harald right now." **Dragan** swooped in to prevent any more insults coming out of his partner's mouth.

Jack remained fixating his attention of the scenery outside, seeing the rest of the Synchro course within his field of vision. After briefly collecting his thoughts, he turned around to face the members with his usual serious expression.

"Sakaki Yugo, as well as his brothers, have some sort of a hidden power. I was almost able to witness it due to his recklessness, but he managed to hold himself back in the last moment. Then again, that one duel was enough to make me realize that whatever they may be hiding is dangerous. I could have ended up in Martha's if I didn't win. Yusei was right. We all need to keep an eye on him."

"Then is that why you put him in the competition? To see his power?" Sherry finally spoke, glancing at him for his decision.

And Harald caught on, "But isn't that a contradiction? You said that you could have ended up in the nurse's office."

"I talked with the other presidents and they all agreed to do the same with the Sakakis in their courses. We all came down with the same reason that by putting them together would make something happen." Jack replied as a defense.

"Ugh, you had to deal with that gray-haired rich kid?" Brave expressed his disgust through his frown.

Misty rose her eyebrow in curiosity. "Which one? Akaba Reiji is the president of Leo Corporation while Edo Phoenix is a duelist of the Pro League. They're both council presidents and have gray hair. No one can deny that they both are rich."

"I meant Akaba Reiji. He's flat out weird and never says anything! I can't stand him!"

"Maybe he just doesn't want to associate himself with a simpleton as yourself."

His hands loudly banged the table as he yelled, "Take that back Sherry!"

Harald clearing his throat was all it took to stop Brave from rampaging even further.

"We only need to watch over four students, that is it. Nothing should be worse than that."

Jack stared back with a grave look. "Don't underestimate them. Especially when the Crimson Dragon is back to tell us Signers that something evil is coming."

* * *

Soon, all Yugo could hear were the drills and the screws being put into place. It surprised him, finding out how such a club would be located within the Synchro Course. He sustained his pace behind Yusei and Crow and was amazed to how the two were greeted with respect by students of all colors in the workplace. But nothing impressed him even more than the D-Wheels that were being constructed from all angles and aspects.

"Hey Yugo, if you want to be in this club, you'll have to go over to Antimony Sensei-" Crow instructed before abruptly pausing when he realized that the Sakaki had wandered off.

"Damn, are you building the U-5 model?" Yugo asked out loud to a person who wore a helmet that had a tinted face shield.

With a saw blade making sparks bounce off here and there, the student answered back with a shout. "Yeah, I'm kind of busy since this needs to be done by tomorrow!"

 _Wow...I never thought that I'd be seeing students creating D-Wheels! This school is getting better and better!_

"Yugo! The hell, man! We need you to get signed up if you wanna join!" Crow yelled from across the room and quickly walked over to drag him by his collar.

Yugo still had sparkly eyes as he was forced into the room.

The girl stopped in her tracks and removed her helmet to free her hair. She looked over at the door where he entered and held her gaze.

 _What a weird guy.._ The silent thought emerged. An older girl with short bright pink hair approached her while chugging down water from a bottle.

She breathed out in satisfaction before asking, "Rin, do you know him?"

"I can't say for sure..I feel like I met him before." She tried concentrating on who she was talking to, but with no avail.

"Well, all I heard was that we'd be getting a new member. Just wait, I think he's almost done talking to Antimony Sensei."

It didn't take long to see the familiar blond bangs and spiky blue hair coming out with a wide smile. Almost immediately, that was when Rin ran, leaving her equipment behind and friend as she charged the Sakaki with full force. He completely took the impact and was down before he knew it. Everyone in the workplace stopped moving and darted their focus on Yugo, who groaned as his body made contact with the cold hard floor. Rin's friend, Crow, and Yusei were dumfounded at the scene: seeing one of their best engineers crying on top of Yugo's chest while pounding him with her gloved fists.

"Huh, what?" Yugo staggered to sit up straight and have a better look at the student he was talking to before. She had beautiful soft green short hair and glittering sunset eyes.

 _No way…_

"It's me, you idiot! You stupid, little...Banana Brain idiot.."

 _Rin?!_

"The hell are you?! Get your hands off of Rin!"

Another impact came, but this time through a kick to his face. It came from Rin's friend who quickly snapped out of her trance. Yugo was almost knocked out cold, but his condition didn't stop the girl from slapping his cheeks over and over again, until they were swollen with a bright red hue.

After watching for several more minutes, Crow walked away to change his uniform.

"Yugo, I don't know what you have it with girls, but get a room."

Yusei comically stared in horror as he saw his friend leaving the situation and how Yugo was pleading to have her stop.

"Pwease, Yusei Senpuai, hwelp me.." His lips were overly swelled that his words didn't come out properly. Yusei knew very well of how bad it was to piss off a girl, remembering first hand experience with Aki.

"Hey **Kozuki** , why don't you calm down? It think Yugo wanted to say something, but you messed his face up so bad that he couldn't."

She stopped with her beating and looked back at him with defiance.

"What is there to stop for? Look! Rin-chan is crying!" Kozuki pointed at her friend who was still sobbing softly.

"Wait...Win...I can expwain, Win.." Yugo held out his feeble hand towards her.

"See? He says that he can explain. **Tetsuo** -kun is calling for you over there. Just let these two figure it out."

Kozuki tried to retort, but since she held Yusei with high regards, she only pouted and went back to the project that she was working on.

The Osiris placed his hand on the Sakaki, saying that he would quickly go get some ice for his bruises. That left the two behind to place out their thoughts in what they wanted to say. While Rin remained hurt yet happy to see him, Yugo was confused at what would be satisfactory as an explanation.

 _There's a lot of things I can't say that she'd probably ask since Yuto Aniki told me not to. And if Yuri Nii-san found out…_

He shivered at the thought. It would have indeed be worse than the pain he was feeling right now.

"Why didn't you ever called back?"

 _Here we go…_

"My D-Pad got busted awong the way to the point that I had to get a new one. All of my contacts were gone, including your's."

"Then what about your brothers? Couldn't they contact any one of us? Did you even know how worried and how much we missed you guys?"

"Well, now I'm here. We all are. You sisters don't need to miss us anymore. In fact, I think Yuya already met up with Yuzu. And I'm glad that I got to see you too."

He smiled brightly as best as he could to endure the facial pain and hugged her tightly.

"What did I say, get a room."

Crow was back, wearing a pale yellow jacket that had a bird design on his back, and scowled at the two locked in an embrace. Yugo and Rin blushed fervently when he arrived(well it was hard to see it for Yugo, seeing how badly he got beaten up: swollen cheeks and lips, a black eye, bruised on the chest, etc.). They both pushed each other away and Rin immediately went back to work. The Sakaki got up from the floor as he patted all of the dust on him before rushing over to Crow.

"But dang, I never knew you had the guts to go after a girl."

"It's not like that. We're only childhood friends, just that."

"Really? I think that it's more than that, though." Crow lightly jabbed him in the guts with his elbow and Yugo winced.

"Anyways, get your bike ready. You and I have delivery."

The two got their D-Wheels out and were already at full throttle. Yugo put his new badge, with a particular design of black wings, right above his yellow crest near his shoulder. He was glad that he had it, smiling at the thrill of given permission to be on the road.

"So does that means that I get to ride whenever I want?" Yugo yelled out as he stepped on the pedal even harder to catch up with Crow.

"Yeah, since you're a part of our club. You've got permission to take out your D-Wheel since it's considered school business."

Crow held out the package in question as the first-year stared at it in curiosity.

"What's in it?"

"It's a D-Pad for a regular customer. He usually breaks it while he's patrolling. Annnd, we're here."

The two slowed down all the way until they were finally put to a stop at the brake. Even though it felt like only like seconds, the trip was quicker than he thought. After taking off his helmet, Yugo peered at the building they arrived at and instantly realized how different it was. Compared to their classic white building back at the Synchro Course that had various roads sprouting out to connect the entire island, this building was completely black constructed out of high-tech materials. Although Yugo was told that most mechanics in the academy hailed from the Synchro Course, he couldn't help but conclude that his club was the type to help others more than itself.

 _If my memory is right, then this is the Xyz Course._

A dark figure that was waiting under a nearby tree came them with arms crossed. Although the approach seemed cold due to his posture, the student smiled to break any sort of hostility. From quick observations, Yugo could tell that the customer was at least a year older and that he was skilled at dueling because of his blue uniform.

"So, who's the new kid? And why is he beaten up? Did you do some foul play, Crow?"

"Nah, he's just a newcomer that's got some love problems. Name's Sakaki Yugo. I'm sure you know his bro, right? The student under his majesty the Emperor." Once again, Crow lightly jabbed Yugo in the gut. He stared at his senpai in annoyance but remained quiet.

"Really? You're Sakaki Yuto's brother? I'm **Tenjo Kaito**. Good to see you."

Kaito greeted Yugo in a curt manner, to which the latter lightly scratched his nose in reaction.

Crow nodded before talking with his customer, "But what happened this time?"

"Conflict because of Ante Rule." Kaito lightly fixed his pale blond hair and teal bangs.

"Ugh, those get pretty nasty."

Grimaces briefly formed until the Obelisk Blue activated his new D-Pad to search for the time.

"Sorry, I have to go to a meeting right now. Going to be visiting the table of hell." Kaito turned around and briskly walked into the building.

"Yeah, I'll catch you later!"

Crow called out before confirming the purchase. Then he went back on his vehicle to return while beckoning to Yugo to follow. The Sakaki also went hopped on top and started the engines of his D-Wheel.

"Crow Senpai? What did he mean about 'visiting the table of hell'?"

"Kaito is actually a leader of the Disciplinary Committee. There's four parts of it based on the courses: Our's is called 'Security', Standard's got Lancers, Fusion's got Obelisk Force and Xyz's got the Resistance. And did ya notice the red scarf?"

They finally pushed down the pedal while conversing as they drove their bikes effortlessly. There was no need to rush this time, so the two were going at a decent speed compared to before.

"Yeah, now that you mentioned it…"

"Those groups have weird distinctions. Kaito, and other members in his group wear red bandanas, scarves, et cetera. Security likes wearing sunglasses and the Obelisk Force wears face masks...don't ask me why."

Yugo gave his upperclassman a perplexed look. "What about Standard?"

"Them? They don't do anything special. I think it's because of their president's policies or something. Anyways, besides Kaito, everybody else that's on the committee are hard to handle. Nothing ever gets a thumbs up. In worse cases, they brawl it out with a duel. From my judgement, every leader of their disciplinary faction is on par with Jack and the other council presidents."

They both sailed over the asphalt with ease at several turns.

"So who's the leader of Security?"

"Kiryu. He's another friend of mine. Doesn't really talk much, but he's a pal. I'll introduce him to you next time."

 _Man, Crow Senpai's got connections…_

There was no other questions Yugo had in mind especially since they were near the workplace. A few minutes later, they parked nearby and walked back into the club.

"You guys are already back? That was pretty fast." Yusei gave a slight smile upon their arrival.

"Leave it to Blackbird Delivery, man! After all, you're asking from the great Crow Hogan."

The two friends laughed as they continued on with their pace towards the meeting room. Yugo quickly followed along as he took several glances at the club's products of boats, cars, D-Wheels, and other inventions.

"Since you guys came already, I guess we can have our meeting for the incoming festival." The club president opened the door to the room where every other member were already sitting on chairs patiently.

"What exactly does the school want from us now?" Crow groaned as he came to a stop in front of a whiteboard where several scribbles were drawn for ideas. Slightly frantic, Yugo looked for a chair to sit down on but was left to stand right next to his upperclassmen.

The supervisor responded, "To tweak with the new technology of Solid Mass Vision."

Both Yusei and Crow narrowed their eyes at Antimony Sensei's remark. Even all club members began to murmur amongst themselves until one spoke out, "If that's all it is, then it shouldn't be hard. Any specifics?"

"It isn't, IF we were talking about one field that's large for one duel. But they asked for the ENTIRE ISLAND to have access to it." He answered again with his arms crossed. Although the teacher was known to be calm, enough to be considered monotonous, everyone sensed a slim amount of uncertainty within his tone.

Crow took a step forward. "Holy mother of-"

"Language." His friend reminded him.

"THERE'S NO WAY WE COULD DO THAT ON TIME! We only have like, two weeks before the actual festival! Were they high or something?"

"Hold your horses, Crow. I was the one who accepted the request."

"But Antimony Sensei…" He whined, with a curled fist.

"Don't worry, they provided all of the materials and it's basically a repetitive process."

This time, Kozuki asked out loud, "What's the reward? It better be good."

"10000000 Dueling points for our club and blueprints for the recent motor technology. Plus, official invitation for WRGP."

There was an awkward silence. Of course, installing duel fields for the entire school seemed impossible, but refusing the offer was improbable to the club. Even though Yugo had only just joined the club few hours ago, hearing about the opportunity for joining the WRGP as a student exceeded his expectations of NDDA. Crow was speechless, along with everybody else, and started to become jittery.

"Alright! Let's go for it!"

The students became fired up and rushed out of the meeting room to resume in finishing their requests from customers. Yugo was about to leave as well until Yusei stopped him to ask a few questions.

"Hey, Yugo-kun. I heard from Rin-san that you made your D-Wheel with her."

"Yeah, that was around seven years ago, when we were still neighbors. After my family moved, I was upgrading it by myself until it became what it is now."

"That's amazing. I can tell that your D-Wheel has some high specs too."

Since no one besides his brothers had necessarily praised him in a long time, Yugo felt his face flush from hearing a compliment from the student who was known to be the best in engineering. He scratched his head again and laughed nervously.

A bright smile came from Yusei as he decided, "Then, I'll trust you to be responsible in making twenty five fields around school."

Yugo stopped. He feebly asked, "How many fields do we need to make in total?"

"They asked for a hundred."

 _A hundred…!?_ His knees felt wobbly for a moment there. While Yugo did have experience in building D-Wheels and other vehicles from scratch, Action Field technology was beyond him.

"I'll be taking over forty. And everybody else will do the rest." The club president also began to walk back to his station while Yugo rushed up to him in bewilderment.

"But how are we going to carry everything? Much less build them?!"

The answer was simple. "Solid Mass Vision."

 _What?_

"We'll start off using fields that already have the technology in them and create fields from there using monsters from our decks. It's the most logical way I can think of."

 _The only place that actually has functional Action Fields are near the Standard Course, which is next to the Red Dorm._ Yugo came to a stop in his transient contemplation.

 _Which means..._

"We might be seeing your brother. Of course, during school days." Yusei gave a gentle smile to him.

 _Getting to skip classes and seeing my little bro? Best. Club. Ever._

* * *

 **Alright, here's my glossary for this chapter. Remember, these are by the original names and not the dubbed. I don't do that.**

 **Izayoi Aki: Basically the most prettiest and best female duelist in the entire franchise. (Don't argue with me. JK) Her ace card is the Black Rose Dragon and is a Signer from Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's. (Almost got to be considered an actual main protagonist until people loved Crow better).**

 **Sherry LeBlanc: French blonde from Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's. The one who's got a similar past with Aki (literally). He ace card is Fleur de Chevalier and momentarily acts as a support character and a brief antagonist.**

 **Harald: Part of Team Ragnarok (I think he's the leader?) Quiet guy with silver hair that is highly respected by his teammates. Plus, he's filthy rich. (Good Lord, I guess anyone who has silver hair got dough: Akaba Reiji, Edo Phoenix, and this guy.) His ace card is Polar God Sacred Emperor Odin and (kinda) is a minor support character from Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's.**

 **Brave & Dragan: Yeah, I'm putting these two together cuz why not. Brave, the annoying one, and Dragan, the super serious one. Both are from Team Ragnarok. Brave's ace card is Polar God Emperor Loki while Dragan's ace card is Polar God Emperor Thor.**

 **Kozuki Anna: The steampunk girl (not really) from Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal. The girl who's got a crush on Yuma? (Oh. never mind. She was introduced into the series because of a misunderstanding.) Her ace card? Well behold, it's called, "** **Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Train, Gustav Max".**

 **Takeda Tetsuo: Fat guy that used to bully Yuma but became friends with him for the rest of Zexal that eventually became useless in the plot along with every other character with the exception of Kaito and Shark. That's basically it. For his ace card, it's Tin Archduke (I'd say, the most useless Xyz monster ever).**

 **Tenjo Kaito: Must I explain myself in this one? One of the best Zexal character (well, considering that he acts as a rival to Yuma for most of the time until Shark came in to retrieve his title) ever. He has two ace monsters: one being Galaxy-eyes Photon Dragon from his original series, and the other, Galaxy-Eyes Cypher Dragon from Arc-V. His hair is one-of-a-kind like every Yu-Gi-Oh character and I like him A LOT. (He's one of the only reasons that I was able to finish Zexal to the very end. I truthfully struggled in watching the series just to learn about how Xyz Summoning worked and why some actually liked this spin-off).**

 **Phew...So that's all of the characters introduced for this chapter. The next one will be coming up VERY soon (I solemnly promise) with I think either Yuri or Yuya. Depends on how I want it. Btw, did you guys catch the pun in this chapter? Here's a hint, you need to know a little Japanese to know (as in numbers).**

 **Thanks for waiting and reading!**


	11. Snapped

**Hey peeps! I don't know how "very SOON" turned into a week, so sorry about that! Didn't mean to. I don't know why I took so long. Really don't. My mind was wandering off over the days on how this story should be told. Many choices, but of course, many of them aren't comfortable expand on. Especially with the fact that I keep forgetting details of the original characters to actually portray them well in my story. I'd have to check wiki to make sure that I know who I'm writing about. If you haven't noticed it now, I've been really pushing it whenever I write more about Judai rather than Yusei or Yuma. I'll admit, he's my favorite protagonist. But even though Yuto may be my favorite counterpart, he's the hardest to write about. Out of the four, I'd say he's the most docile and temperate since all he has is a grudge (doesn't last long). Sorry for any mistakes (computer's been acting up).**

 **And enjoy!**

* * *

Eventually, it became a routine for Yuri to head straight to the cafeteria right after his history lectures with Satou Kouji. Every topic had always appeared to be utterly bland for him, considering that most were related to Ancient Egypt. He wasn't interested in knowing about the past but rather applicable techniques that would be used at his disposal. Just like with Chronos Sensei, he also had enough with his boring history teacher and decided to mouth him off too. Normally, students who ever dared to argue with a teacher would be immediately sent to the course principal's office. However, considering the fact that Yuri managed to get high grades in both academic and practical areas, even receiving a silver pin as class representative, not even the teachers could stand up against him especially since he never did break any sort of regulations. The Sakaki also made for sure that he would be able to mock them in every way without any transgressions.

"Lunch Set B, please," Yuri ordered.

The cook instantly was flustered to make his order as soon as possible while everybody else in the cafeteria stared at him at a distance. Although every student in the Fusion Course were initially admiring his rebellious achievements, resentment and fear built up as they realized how cruel he actually was. Duelists he challenged all risked of visiting the nurse's office because of how he took advantage of Combat Duels. Soon, he was called "Venom" without Marufuji Ryo's permission. Two weeks was all it took to make Yuri notorious among his peers.

After he got his tray, Yuri began to look for a seat. Wherever he went, students went out their way to clear the entire table just for him. He simply smiled and took up the offer, knowing full well how much he was hated. To be quite honest, the only people he actually cared about were his brothers (possibly with the exception of Yugo). Yuto was to be respected because of his skills as a duelist and collected personality. As for Yuya, his younger brother was...

"Are you Sakaki Yuri?"

The entire room became quiet. Besides Yuri, students also recognized that the question came from **Shiun'in Sora** , the first-year representative of the Fusion Course. Some were murmuring quietly to themselves, whether Sora came to become another victim to Venom.

It was extremely familiar for him to hear that question once again. Last time was from an annoying chestnut head, but this time was coming from a strange light blue pineapple head boy.

"What do you want?" Yuri sighed. All he wanted was to have a peaceful year of crushing his opponents without any nuisances in his way. There was already Dennis, but he served to be useful in giving information on Yuya's status in the Standard Course. And there was Hell Kaiser, his slightly masochistic guide that thankfully never interfered his affairs. Selena sometimes barked at him whenever she could in classes they had together, though at minimal level of insult. Judging by the first-year's twinkling eyes gazing at him, Yuri could clearly tell that he was definitely looking for a duel.

"Could I please have a duel with you?" Sora asked as he pulled out a pink lollipop to consume.

Yuri was stiff towards the tone of the question he just heard.

 _What a sickly sweet bastard..._ Vulgar words weren't usually a part of his speech, but that was what Yuri instantly thought.

Students were becoming louder in their mumbling. They couldn't tell who would be able to win. Indeed, Yuri was physically strong in beating up his opponents, as proven when he knocked out Kachidoki Isao in one jab to the gut in one duel, and his extreme stratagems often guaranteed ultimate victory. The only known people who were able to withstand his dirty yet efficient tactics were Hell Kaiser and Yuki Judai, both proficient duelists. But several students were hoping that Sora would add on to that list as well. They were beginning to believe that Yuri should taste some of his own medicine since Sora also made use of dirty moves.

"Fine." Yuri stood up and looked down at him. "What are the conditions?"

Sora rested his hand on his chin to appear as if he was deep in thought.

"Combat Duel. If I win, you have to give me Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!"

Faces were becoming extremely pale from all who were listening to the discussion.

Yuri's eye slightly twitched from annoyance. He gave a menacing smile.

"And if I win?"

"Then...I'll call you 'senpai'!"

There was a long pause.

"That's not enough."

"Eh?"

Yuri aggressively pulled Sora's front bangs, making the latter wince, as he dropped the smile and glared in pure disgust.

"I'm not interested in your deck, Shiun'in Sora. I know you have a Destoy Deck. And being called 'senpai' is nothing but a way to piss me off. I will have you become my own personal slave when I win." He let go of him by giving him a hard push to the floor.

"What's going on here?! Sakaki Yuri, explain yourself!" Chronos Sensei came rushing in the cafeteria after he was notified of potential bullying by several students.

Yuri gave him the same look, sending chills down the teacher's back.

"Ah, you're here. Perfect timing." He briskly walked towards him and brought back a smile before continuing on, "I going to have a Combat Duel with that brat over there. Now. Allow me to skip your class."

* * *

"Sho! What's going on here?" Judai called out as he struggled through the crowd to reach where his friend was.

All that could be heard in the room featuring an artificial forest were screams coming from Shiun'in Sora. The audience stared in horror when they viewed the digital screen where it showed the first-year being brutally hunted down by Yuri. His dragon also greatly contributed to the assault, cornering Sora at the edge of the field.

"Out of all of the fields Chronos Sensei could have chose for a Combat Duel...It had to be the only functional Action Field this course has!" Sho exclaimed.

Kenzan also joined them in watching the gory duel.

"I can't believe that Chronos Sensei even gave an A-okay in the first place! Yuri's going way too far!"

There were even more gasps coming from the crowd. Judai shifted his focus to the screen again and widened his eyes. Yuri was holding Sora with one hand by the neck, slowly choking him.

"You're pretty weak. All bark and no bite." Yuri told him as he tightened his grip through the monitor.

Sora was struggling in prying his opponent's hands off of him. Air was becoming harder to breathe and his face was furiously red.

"This is what you get for insulting me. Insulting my brother. It's still your turn. Can you even day that you want to end it?"

His eyes flashed a purple glow as foam began to form in Sora's mouth. Words wouldn't come out, making it impossible to even surrender. Judai couldn't take it anymore. He rushed through the door and into the room to stop the duel. But before he could, the Obelisk Force came from another entrance after dematerializing the forest with Marufuji Ryo leading at the front.

"Kaiser!"

"Stand back, Judai. Even I know how to discipline someone when necessary."

Kaiser walked over to Yuri who was currently being restrained by members of the Obelisk Force while Sora was receiving immediate medical treatment.

"Why are you here?" Yuri glared with eyes filled with malice.

Kaiser raised his hand to have his subordinates release him before answering, "For two reasons. I was wondering why you're trying your best to win in this pointless duel. I saw it all. You could've won within three turns. Yet you decided to go for sixteen."

Students couldn't believe what they were hearing from Hell Kaiser.

 _You mean...He only took longer just to torture Sora?!_ Judai thought in shock. Although the Osiris Red already knew that Yuri was sadistic, there must have been a reason why he was more violent in this duel.

"There's no reason for me to tell you." Yuri spat back at him.

The third-year only crossed his arms.

"Hmph. How embarrassing. Becoming overly emotional over a small comment."

Yuri glared at Kaiser even more, making Judai worried from all of the darkness he could feel.

"Well, you didn't break any rules this time either, so there's no punishment. And I initially came here because I had an errand to do."

Judai watched Kaiser reaching into his coat pocket to pull out two envelopes. He gave one to Judai and held the other out to Yuri. The latter stopped to give a brief look but snatched it from him.

"Edo wanted me to give you this. It was honestly a pain in the ass since he could've just sent an email instead, but he thought that the occasion is formal enough to deserve a written letter."

Kaiser turned to leave the duel arena along with the rest of the Obelisk Force as the crowd outside was almost gone. Sora was being carried by stretcher, leaving Judai and Yuri to read their letters.

"You have to be kidding me. Me, joining a costume contest?" Yuri complained.

Judai had no problems in being the competition since he was invited last year. To tell the truth, he actually found it fun and creative.

"I don't know how to bribe you, since my supervisor is forcing me to force you into the competition. But, at the very least, you'll get to see Sakaki Yuya." Kaiser responded right heading out through the door.

There was a subtle silence that came afterwards and Judai peered over to look at Yuri's face. His eyes widened seeing how relatively calm, rather happy the Sakaki was. Although while still so menacing in how his short eyebrows were scrunched up and his lips twisted into a smirk, Yuri was actually in a good mood. He put the letter into his pocket and also left the arena without any word. Kenzan and Sho, who were right outside, were startled to move out of the way for him to pass through. After Yuri was gone, the two quickly went over to Judai.

"Even if we're known to be hardcore at dueling, that duel was one-sided."

Kenzan added on, "Yeah. Aniki, I'd say that even you would've had a hard time if you dueled Sakaki like that."

Brutality aside, Judai was more focused on something else about the duel. The fact that Yuri's eyes glowed purple, just like how Yuya did the night ago.

 _And why was he so mad?_ He asked himself. As far as he could tell, Yuri wasn't the type that became overly furious. Sure, it was easy to annoy him, but for him to snap to even choke a person was strange.

Judai was quiet in thought as they all walked in the hallway to their next class.

Sho spoke up, "Aniki?"

"Oh, sorry Sho. I was just thinking." Judai was brought out of his trance. But he suddenly realized and asked, "Wait, didn't Yuri say that Sora insulted him? What did he mean by that?"

Sho and Kenzan instantly looked at each other, unsure if they should tell him.

Kenzan placed his hand on the back of his head and sighed. Then he stared straight at Judai and said, "Since you weren't here for the beginning of the duel, there's no wonder why you wouldn't know. But Sora said something strange."

"Strange?"

This time Sho spoke, "Yeah, something like how Yuri's younger brother was a fake and a cheater. At first, Yuri shook it off easily. But when Sora said that Yuya was a killer that's when the massacre happened."

 _A killer?_

 _Judai, I don't have a good feeling about this.._ Yubel finally echoed within his inner conscious.

I know. We're going to have to figure things out.

The bell suddenly rang, alerting them to return to class.

"Don't tell anyone of what you heard." He told the two of them.

Sho and Kenzan both nodded in response.

"Alright, if we can help with anything else, we'll do it." Kenzan declared firmly.

Sho clenched his fists with confidence before releasing the tension with a sigh, "Aniki, just don't get into trouble again."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. You guys head onto class. I've got something to check out." Judai smiled back.

Sho was about to retort again but he stopped himself. He thoroughly knew that there was nothing that could actually stop his friend. The two left to go on to their classes, leaving Judai by himself next to the duel arena.

 _Judai? What are you going to do?_ Yubel asked with a condescending tone.

He started walking in the opposite direction where his classes were with a plan in mind.

 _I'm going to meet Yugi-san._

 _Oh? Did he tell you to see him?_

Judai stopped at a corner of the building, waiting for a nearby camera to turn away. He got caught last time, and it wasn't pretty for him to get a lecture from Jean Sensei, an administrator of the Obelisk Force. His sassy voice was enough to grind Judai's gears by a huge margin. But "last time" was a year ago and he hasn't been caught ever since.

 _Yup, right before I came to see what went on with Yuri. In fact, he was the one who told me to go over there in the first place._ Judai replied back in a whisper as he made evasive maneuvers to avoid being on camera with ease. He dashed into the forest located near his course and kept with his pace until he reached a clearing where Yugi was. The King of Games was praying next to a marble monument where it had inscribed names of the people who went missing from five years ago on the island. Although Judai approached quietly, Yugi noticed him immediately and stood up to greet him.

"It's nice to see you again, Judai-kun."

"Same for me too. But Yugi-san, I need answers."

Yugi shook his head in dismay before replying, "There's a lot that I don't know myself. I figured what went on with Yuri-kun but I couldn't understand his behavior."

Then he stepped away from the monument and looked firmly.

"But I do know that there is a possibility that Yuya-kun might have been a part of the cause of the incident from five years ago."

Judai was startled, "What?!"

"Only a part. I know that you, Yusei, and Yuma were all facing threats that had the potential to destroy the world, which could have contributed to the cause. But there had been evidence that proved that Pegasus had been traveling around the world to look for the secret behind new summonings."

 _But didn't that only appeared just recently?_ Judai thought for a moment, before listening to the rest of Yugi's explanation.

"Pegasus discovered Synchro and Xyz Summoning and allowed them to be revived within Duel Monsters. Because of that, he believed that there was even more potential that the game could offer. The first to find Pendulum Summoning was LDS Corporation, a year before the incident. They found Sakaki Yu-"

The conversation was cut short as the Obelisk Force emerged from the trees to detain Judai. Yugi was held at a surprise, being a foreigner to the school's strict regulations.

"Yuki Judai, you will be speaking to the principal in few moments. Please refrain yourself from anymore acts of violation." One member stated, while firmly holding him down.

"Then, get the hell off me!"

Yugi spoke up out of awkwardness, "Judai-kun, I can speak in your place. I did make you skip class."

Another member stood in front of Yugi and saluted, "Your presence is not necessary, Yugi-sama. I will mention it to the principal instead."

"Alright, then. Judai-kun! I'll tell you everything else later!" He shouted out as the student was becoming farther away from the forest clearing.

"Got it!" Judai yelled back as he was roughly pulled by the member of the Obelisk Force.

 _But how did they find me?_

 _Probably through some GPS installed onto your phone._ Yubel meekly replied in his mind.

 _Ugh, this is going on my record..._

* * *

"Welcome back, Judai-senpai! How was your day?" Yuma immediately asked upon opening the door for him. As ever, the first-year was brimming with elation and energy.

"Nothing much, just got called in for skipping class."

Yusei was at his desk, tinkering with another D-Pad. He stopped for a moment to give feedback, "Isn't this your tenth time?"

Yuma stared in shock, "Eh?! I didn't know that you were a bad student!"

"It was for a good reason." Judai sighed while going to the lower bunk of his bed.

"Besides, Samejima Sensei and I are best buds. He even let me take a boat back to mainland."

There was a silence in the room. Yuya was quietly listening to the entire discussion ever since Judai had came in. But it just made him curious enough to ask.

"Judai-senpai, do you even have a licence?"

"Do you even need one?"

Yuma was thrilled as his eyes twinkled in awe. He complimented, "Judai-senpai is so cool!"

Yusei gave another comment while he continued on typing commands into his laptop that was linked with the broken D-Pad, "And that's why he was held back for a year."

Yuya was inserted in, "Aren't you two the same age?"

"Nope, I'm older than Yusei." Judai replied back from his bunk, checking any notifications on his D-Pad.

 _I swear, Shrimp Head is getting my nerves. Can I scare him?_ Yubel was becoming sick and tired of Yuma's quite exaggerated reactions.

 _Don't. It'll only make things worse._

 _Let me have some fun too._

 _Admitting that your appearance is hard to look at? Just stop._ Judai sighed again as he buried his head in his pillow out of disappointment for receiving no message from Yugi.

 _Just once._

 _Yubel…_ He gave a warning with a stern tone.

She emerged in her spirit form out of Judai and made a face at Yuma, enough to be clearly seen by him. He screamed, which caused both Yuya and Yusei to instantly turn around.

"She's here! Astral, save me!"

Yubel! Judai yelled in his thoughts that forced her to cover her ears. She looked back apologetically.

Looks like I went a bit too far. I'll go back.

She returned to his consciousness as he kept his eye on Yuma, who had his mouth covered with both of his hands.

Yusei was able to figure out the situation that just happened, but he didn't know what to say to Yuya, a perfectly normal boy that wasn't involved with the supernatural.

"Yuma.."

The three all gulped nervously as they waited for him to finish his sentence.

"...can you see ghosts?"

Yuma released his hands to let in some air and laughed nervously, "Yeah, I was known as a kid who could see ghosts. I thought that it be weird if anyone found out. Sorry if I scared you."

Besides Yuya, everyone knew that it was a lie since Astral was more accurately known to be a resident of another world and not a ghost.

"I'm completely chill! Whenever I have an Action Duel with an opponent, it actually feels like my monsters in my deck that I summon out do have feelings. Also, I'd say that my brothers are even more weird." Yuya smiled.

Both Judai and Yusei sighed out of relief as they continued on hearing stories.

"There's nothing really weird about Yugo Aniki, but for Yuri Nii-san and Yuto Nii-chan, they've got some quirks of their own."

Yuma was now sitting on the floor, crisscrossed, eager to listen.

"Like what?"

"Well, at home, Yuri Nii-san actually has a garden. There are time where I would hear him talk to his plants."

Judai bursted into a couple of chuckles. To think that Venom would have such a docile hobby.

"I know, especially with his personality. One time, Yugo Aniki was caught trying to record him and…"

Yuya momentarily looked away in fear and stopped as he remembered very vividly of what had happened to his older brother.

"...let's just say that both his bike and his body were almost beyond repair."

Yuma comically stared in horror while small jolts were being sent to Judai. Yusei calmly listened and already knew about Yugo's reckless behavior that would often lead to his downfall. Just a day ago, he was able to piss Kozuki again and got another bruise in return.

"But as for Yuto Nii-chan, it's a little bit strange with him. He would always be telling me that every card has its own soul or something and to treat each one of them dearly. Of course, I do that already, but it doesn't shake the feeling that Yuto Nii-chan sees something that I don't."

 _Could it be? Damn, only Yuma can confirm it._

 _I could ask Astral right now._ Yubel quietly offered.

After he sleeps. We've already had enough from just now with you scaring the shit out of him.

 _Alright…_

Judai looked at Yusei and the latter responded with a nod.

"But that's amazing, Yuya! You have three brothers in your family. I only got an older sister." Yuma gave a big wide grin at him.

Yuya smiled back and replied, "Life sure was hectic at home. But I'll admit that I really like the company since they're very reliable brothers."

 _More like doting, don't you think?_ Yubel snickered in Judai's mind.

 _Cut it._ He shortly said.

"I wish that I could see them more easily though. This island's too huge to walk around."

Then Yusei offered, "I can make you a D-Wheel if you want. I'll even put in a discount since your brother is a member of my club. Besides, Yugo and I are going to be a part of the Costume Contest in the upcoming Cultural Festival. Also, my club is going to be at course starting tomorrow since we're in charge of building fields for the event. Seeing him shouldn't be a problem."

Judai scrambled from his bed. He pointed at himself and said awkwardly, "Me too...and Yuri.."

Yuma and Yuya also did the same, "Me too."

Then Yuma also added on, "Now that you've mentioned it, I think Yuto-senpai also got chosen too.."

Dead silence. Was it coincidence, or inevitability?

"It looks like we're all going to be a part of the contest, huh.." Yusei concluded.

Yuma was excited, giving by how his smile was wider than ever.

"It can't wait to see your bros!"

Even Judai called out to Yuya, "Yeah, I've already faced both Yuri and you, so I want to also check out the other two of your brothers."

Still, Judai knew that something was up. The chances of four Osiris students being in the competition was already slim, but the fact that all four are roommates was unbelievable. He was going to need some explanation from anyone of the Fusion Student Council as soon as possible.

His D-Pad vibrated, indicating that a message had just came. He opened up the app and quickly skimmed through its contents. Judai couldn't believe it at all.

"WE FOUND PEGASUS."

* * *

 **This chapter's glossary is VERY SHORT (only one character has been introduced, well three but...I'll explain).**

 **Shiun'in Sora: Literally, the Candy Devil (got that from Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V abridged). Blue pineapple boy who thinks he's all that just because he's in Obelisk Blue. (Probably will have high blood pressure, maybe he already does, and several cavities). Personally, I don't like him that very much as a supporter (kinda) of the show in the beginning and recently. Signature cards (basically has three) are Destoy Fusion monsters.**

 **Kachidoki Isao & Satou Kouji: Both are characters that only had few episodes cameo. Satou Kouji is a teacher in Yu-Gi-Oh GX where he eventually died in a duel with Judai (the philosophy guy). Not so important. As for Kachidoki Isao, Imma give details about him on a separate chapter, where he's more prominent in this story. (He will be.)**

 **And that's it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If I made any real bad mistakes (I gotta go fix "senpai" all throughout my story. I can't believe I've never noticed my mistakes) please message me and I will surely reply. As for the nicknames for the "Sakaki Brothers", Venom is not official for Yuri. So do not worry! I'm still taking in ideas before making a final decision and so far the names I've been getting are funny! (LOL). But I still want to give chances for everyone, y'know? Favorite, follow, do whatever you want and I'll type to you guys next time.**

 **Thanks!**


	12. Ploy

**Hey guys, I've been out for a LONG while. Very sorry about that. I'm back here again with another chapter (I hope you enjoy it~) I've been caught up with this app called Amino (If you can find who I am, then Kudos to you!)**

 **Anyways, enough said. You guys waited long enough. Here you go!**

 **P.S. if you're confused by anything, please do tell me. I'll explain.**

* * *

"Hey, can you hear me?"

There was no response.

The voice asked again, "Are you up?"

"Hey…"

When Yusei had opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was another boy around his age with chestnut brown hair giving a daring smile sitting straight across from him. Or that's what color he assumed within the dimly lit room. He quickly scanned the room they were in: a sink and a toilet on one corner of the room with a bunk bed on the other side. It was fairly simple enough to guess where he was, considering the metal bars that let in weak rays of light to barely illuminate the room. Yusei was in prison. He immediately realized that his gloved hands were restricted by glowing bars of solid mass. But why? Why was he here? Only fifteen years old and yet he was thrown in prison.

"Since you're up and confused, let me try helping you out."

His royal blue eyes darted towards the boy that was in the cell with him. Being observant once more, he figured that the boy was quite calm, if not, nonchalant with their current situation. All that he expressed was a smile, one that didn't make sense. Yusei was put on guard and glared at him intently as he analyzed the boy's strange behavior.

"There's no reason to be so put on the edge. I'm only scum, the worst of the worst. Anyways, on with the hints. You and I were detained. Because we're special."

"Wha-" Yusei stopped since his voice was so hoarse from not being put into use in a while. He cleared his throat and continued on, "What do you mean?"

The boy chuckled a little bit.

"There's no need to hide it. You're one of those Signers."

Once again, Yusei stared gravely at the boy. No one supposed to know, and yet, he-!

"They took you in because you serve to be a threat. To mankind. They did the same for me. But they never figured that I let myself to be caught on purpose."

With one quick motion, the boy was only centimeters away from Yusei's face. He was put off guard due to his surprise of the close distance between him and this stranger.

"Yeah...I came here for you. And only you. There's no other reason for me to be thrown in prison."

The words came out too smoothly, which sent dreadful chills down Yusei's spine.

"Who are you?" He dared to ask.

There was a pause. For one short moment, the boy's eyes separately flashed a green and orange hue until he blinked. He sank back onto the floor and sighed. Ruffling and scratching his head, he slowly began to say, "Me? It's been a long time since anyone asked that. But, well…"

Then the boy sat straight up and gave a huge grin across his face. Almost too innocently.

"I'm Yuki Judai."

* * *

Somewhere in the Xyz Course, where people gathered around to witness the scene, was someone prostrating himself to a mildly shocked Obelisk Blue student. Yes, Tsukumo Yuma was head-on-the-ground for Sakaki Yuto.

"Please duel me!"

His eyes were steeled while the rest of his face was still as a statue.

Over the past few weeks, Yuto created his own elite status as an Obelisk. Prestigious, in a way where many others respected him and he became quite well known. In fact, students from all around were begging to hear from Ryoga on what title would be suitable for him. Pressure was coming from all around, since a fan club was even purely created out of commitment for those who generally adored Yuto. As it escalated, pushing Ryoga as far as to hear a complaint from Kaito who informed him about ceasing a student wildfire, he decided to end it once and for all.

That day, Yuto was called into the Student Council office, where the president glared with dark circles under his eyes.

"Yuto."

The Sakaki rose his head and looked at him slightly nervously.

"Yes?"

"I decided on what you'd be called."

There was a huge gulp that he had to make. Ryoga sighed out of tiredness as he rubbed his eyes and went back into maintaining the stare.

"Actually," He stopped for a moment, "for now, you'll be called 'Shadow Knight.'"

Yuto didn't actually mind on what he'd be known as, but it begged the question on why his guide hesitated on answering.

"Is there any reason why your decision isn't clear?" He asked boldly since he knew for sure that Ryoga was a straightforward person overall.

The president closed his eyes again and then intently opened them before replying sternly, "If I truly make your name official and it's something the 'fans' don't like, I'm going to be lynched."

Yuto blinked. He never expected a response like that, especially since it didn't seem that there was really anyone strong enough to oppose Ryoga to this extent. After that he was quickly dismissed.

Everything else was going as usual throughout the day. At break, he decided to meet Ruri and have a short chat. They met up in the courtyard of the course and sat on a bench together. Things were going smoothly...until Yuma came sliding on the ground with his knees and gave a deep bow to Yuto. While Ruri instantly shrieked, Yuto's mind was frozen when he saw an underclassman approach him in such manner.

"Y-yuma, why…?" Yuto asked.

The student lifted his face up with teary eyes.

"I got the name 'Shrimp Moron' just because I didn't duel enough! I only need one more, so please-!"

Yuma bawled some more on the floor as people began to form a crowd to behold the scene.

It wasn't a matter to laugh or stay shocked, but Yuto couldn't help but to break a smile when he heard the name. Ruri glared at him and he looked back apologetically.

Between the two, Yuto preferred to not anger his childhood friend than the underclassman in front of him. So he gave a curt nod, and Yuma went straight to his point in having a duel.

"Are you really sure that's all you need to do?"

All was given as a response was a letter that was given to Yuto saying that Yuma needed to beat him in order to get his name changed. The Sakaki eyed it suspiciously, reasoning how Ryoga wouldn't write something like this. But creeping from his back was a stare from Ruri, so he couldn't refuse.

"Alright, what type?"

Yuma's pale scarlet eyes brightened up as he fixed his posture to be perpendicular to the ground.

"Just the usual!"

* * *

In almost a few minutes after they had set foot onto an Action Duel Arena, people were already gathering to watch the Obelisk prodigy go against a Osiris slacker. Yuto looked around and managed to find both Ruri and her brother standing not to far from him. Many people were chattering away on how Yuto would prevail victory once more.

"Alright, Yuto Senpai! I'm all set!"

Yuma activated his D-Pad, forming a yellow crescent of mass out of thin air.

Yuto took one more sigh before focusing his gray eyes on his opponent. His D-Pad also formed purple body, and both duelists were now ready.

It only took a second for Yuto to recall the chant to start Action Duels, mainly since his brother were always in them all the time.

"Action Field on! Field Magic: Xyz Territory!"

The whole entire field had floating ledges with a starry background. Yuma watched the blended saturated colors fill the room in awe. As for Yuto, he examined the area around him for Action Cards. He had found, one...two...four..

There were only five Action Cards. It proved to be troubling in how they would be obtained, since all five were mid-air. Yuto shook his head. He knew for sure that he wasn't much of an acrobat compared to Yuri and Yuya. But he took in a steady breath and sharpened his focus.

"Duel!" They both shouted.

Yuto: 4000 LP

Yuma: 4000 LP

With high dexterity, five cards were pulled out instantly by the two duelists.

"Looks like I'll be going first!" Yuma shouted cheerfully. He pulled two cards and set one of them on his D-Pad.

"I summon Gagaga Girl! Through Gagaga Child's effect, it gets to also be summoned from my hand when I summon a different 'Gagaga' monster!"

Two adorable monsters emerged from thin air in similar fashion. The crowd watching outside the arena gasped from witnessing their summon. Yuma flushed a little in reaction, but quickly went back into his train of thought. Although it seemed to be a split second, Yuto found Yuma's reaction speed to be slightly off. As if someone told him to pay attention to the duel.

"And I activate Gagaga Child's effect! When there's a monster on my field with a different level from it, it gets to become that same level. So, with Level 3 Gagaga Girl and Gagaga Child, I build the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon! Help me out, Rank 3, Number 17: Leviathan Dragon!"

Water splashed all around as a reptilian beast materialized on the field. It hissed towards Yuto, but the latter remained his composure with surging confidence.

"And finally, I end my turn after setting two cards on the field." Yuma smiled jubilantly when he looked up at his monster. He waited expectedly to Yuto, just as everybody else watching from outside.

Yuto: 4000 LP

Yuma: 4000 LP

 _Strange...He said, 'Number 17: Leviathan Dragon'. Could that mean that there are more of these 'Number' monsters?_

"My turn!." Yuto said out loud. A quick glance was all it took to put a plan into action after he drew a card from his deck.

"I summon Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves! And by Phantom Knights of Silent Boots from my hand, I get to summon it as well."

Wispy figures appeared on the field: one had oversized gloves while the other was in a shaggy robe with leather boots.

"Then I overlay Level 3 Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots! Souls of knights who fell on the battle, revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz summon! Appear, Rank 3, Phantom Knights Break Sword!"

The phantasmic headless knight appeared as it rode on a jet black horse, holding an enormous broken sword. It was as if it had came to slay the dragon for revenge.

"Through Ragged Gloves effect, Break Sword gains 1000 attack point until the end of the turn! It also gets a boost of 300 attack points from Xyz Territory's effect as well. Now I attack your Leviathan Dragon!"

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card, Damage Diet! Leviathan Dragon can't be destroyed by battle by anything but 'Number' monsters, and the damage gets halved!"

"What?!"

As the knight came for a kill, the dragon managed to fend for itself with its spiky tail. The remaining shockwave from the attack went for Yuma, who was blown away from where he stood.

But he quickly went back on his feet and looked excited from the attack.

"Yuto Senpai is so cool!"

 _Seems that he's alright. But to think that he has a monster that can only be killed by it own archetype..._

"I set one card down and end my turn."

Yuto: 4000 LP

Yuma: 3350 LP

Yuma trembled from exhilaration. Out of the other students he dueled so far, Yuto served to be more of a challenge. There was no way of asking Shark or Kaito for a duel, considering their positions as prominent figures in the course. But now, Yuma found that asking Yuto would be the best in terms of accessibility and difficulty.

 _Yuma, are you having fun?_

 _Of course I am, Astral! Yuto Senpai is actually putting up a good fight!_

 _That's good. But Yuma, remember your real reason for challenging him._

 _Yeah, I got it. Judai Senpai wanted us to find out more about the Sakaki Brothers._

Yuma put on a sullen face for a moment before telling Astral his thoughts.

 _Why would his brothers keep something from him?_

 _Yuma…._

 _Never mind that! It's my turn!_

 _Right._

"My turn! Draw!" He brightened up when he looked at it, and placed it on his D-Pad.

"I summon Achacha Archer! When it's summoned, your life points go down by 500 points!"

The metallic archer reached for an arrow and pulled the string of its bow before releasing it towards Yuto. The Sakaki managed to barely dodge it, receiving just a graze on his leg.

"And then, I detach one Overlay Unit to activate Leviathan Dragon's effect. It gains 500 attack points!"

The sea dragon roared as it powered up while the archer beside it stood attentively to Yuma's command.

"With Leviathan Dragon, I attack your Break Sword! It also gets a 300 attack point boost too!"

Before Yuma's monster could reach the knight, Yuto activated his trap.

"I use Phantom Sword! Break Sword gains 800 attack points!"

The two monsters violently clashed once more, only to vanish from the field as the aftermath.

"Since Break Sword was destroyed, I get to summon Phantom Knights Fragile Armor from my hand!"

Another headless knight appeared and kneeled down on its knee to protect Yuto.

"2000 defense points, huh... I guess I'll be ending my turn now."

Yuto: 3500 LP

Yuma: 3350 LP

"Alright, here we go, I draw!" Yuto drew a card and instantly used it.

"I summon Phantom Knight Cloven Helm. Then I overlay it with my Level 4 Fragile Armor! Formed from pitch-black darkness, it fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs! Now descend! I Xyz Summon Rank 4, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

The stellar scenery soon was interrupted by a black void. Yuto had his eyes closed as he waited for his ace to appear before him. When he heard the signal, a screeching roar, he opened them a little, knowing that his eyes were glowing vibrantly in shades of violet. Yuma appeared to have a golden fiery form while the stellar spirit besides him was a pale teal being.

People who watched were amazed by the dragon's appearance.

Yuto closed them again and suppressed his powers to avoid suspicion.

 _I will have to ask him one day. Right now wouldn't be a good idea with all these people around. But.._

"We still have a duel to finish. So here we go!"

 _Yuma!_ Astral yelled at him frantically.

 _On it!_

Yuto easily climbed his way up on his dragon and leaped over to one of the mid-air Action Cards, snatching it before landing smoothly in one cycle of motion. He placed it on his D-Pad in succession.

"Action Magic: Xyz Dice! I choose one Xyz monster on the field and roll two die. Whatever number I get, the designated monster will have it as their level!"

Two small die materialized on top of Yuto's palm and he grasped them.

"And I choose your Leviathan Dragon!"

 _What does he plan to do?!_ Astral exclaimed.

Yuto felt the two small cubes land on his hand and he threw the die, waiting for a fated roll...he got six.

"Now, your Leviathan Dragon is a Level 6 monster. This is where I can truly use my dragon to its fullest extent! By detaching one Overlay Unit, I get to half one Level 5 or higher monster's attack and add it to my monster! Treason Discharge!"

The dark dragon screamed in fury as it unleashed static to the water beast.

"Leviathan Dragon!" Yuma yelled when saw his monster being weakened

"I attack your dragon!"

Dark Rebellion spread its wings and gave out another burst of screeches. It flew up and suddenly dove down in one complete maneuver, raking the ground with its deadly fang. The dragon struck the beast, and gave Yuma a full blast of its fierce power.

"Kuh….!"

But the Osiris remained standing, waiting for more from his opponent.

"I end my turn." He spoke clearly.

Yuto: 3500 LP

Yuma: 2100 LP

 _Yuma, there's no choice, you need to summon it!_

 _I know!_

He drew a card but looked dismayed in reaction.

His face grimacing, he decided, "I set one card face down in defense and place the rest of my monsters in defense as well. I end my turn."

 _Yuma.._

Yuto: 3500 LP

Yuma: 2100 LP

"Draw!" But it didn't take Yuto long to know what move to do. He immediately went for the kill.

"Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Take out his Achacha Archer!"

Yuma watched his monster get destroyed and smirked in how proficient his upperclassman was.

 _He didn't go for the bait…_

 _It wouldn't mattered anyways._

At the same time, Yuto breathed out steadily and declared, "I end my turn."

He knew that Yuma wasn't normal ever since he first saw him. And Yuto already experienced dueling people who had abnormalities; they were always strong. So he took this duel seriously,

Everything. That's what he was hoping.

Yuto: 3500 LP

Yuma: 2100 LP

"My turn!"

 _Come on...come on!_

He was betting on this card. His eyes were shut until he blindly brought it closer to look. One peek was all it took to convince him to summon.

"I summon Gogogo Giant and flip summon Gogogo Golem! They're both Level 4!"

The familiar spiral reappeared once more on the field as he recited the words.

"Using Level 4 Gogogo Giant and Level 4 Gogogo Golem, I open the Overlay Network once more! Xyz Summon! Appear before us, Number 39: Hope!"

A warrior of splendor emerged within the duel, and the field was illuminated from every corner to corner. Yuto could feel warmth emitted by the monster. His dragon continued on roaring while he smiled at the presence of Hope.

 _Perhaps...it isn't so bad._

He was ready to take on the mighty warrior, until a voice rang out from the back, where Kaito stood with his arms crossed.

"That's enough. End this duel now."

"Kaito!"

The Xyz Disciplinary leader sighed and walked over as the monsters on the field dematerialized.

"Why is it the both of you that I need to get a report on?"

Yuma looked at him with a perplexed gaze.

"What do ya mean?"

Taking his D-Pad out of his pocket and pressing the screen several times, he showed the two of them a message.

 **Yuma, you're an idiot. It was Vector who lied to you. Your name isn't Shrimp Moron. Even I wouldn't give you a name like that. So stop going around making unofficial duels and bothering me and Kaito.**

 **As for Yuto, your brother's name was brought to attention. You wouldn't want to ride on his reputation, much less know about it. Tell him to behave.**

Yuto instantly thought about Yuri and groaned while Yuma danced out of pure joy.

"Yes! It isn't Shrimp Moron!"

But he instantly sunk back.

"I really wanted to see who'd win, though…"

Yuto gave him a reassuring smile and chuckled.

"In due time, Yuma. Even if there was no victor, I had fun dueling you."

Then the Sakaki turned to leave the arena, with his expression changing dramatically in secret.

 _Looks like I'll have to go lecture him._


End file.
